One's Soul, is another's profit
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Anthro the next step in evolution. Meaning, born of a dragon. But what are you to do when your nothing but a slave,last of your kind, harboring so much hatred? Cloti
1. Greed

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Tree's swayed and danced with the night wind. The leaves twisted and turned with grace, making no noise. The only sound heard was the snapping of weak twigs as they broke from the wind's strong pushes. Green cat like eyes blinked in the dark, watching as a deer leaned down to bite the tip of a blade of grass. The eyes blinked again, the sound of talons scraping in the soft dirt was barely noticable. The buck had never seen his death coming. An inhuman roar echoed throughout the forest before a shadowed creature leapt from the darkness and sank its pearly whites into the deer's soft flesh. The canines had hit they destined spotm right at the pulse of the neck. The powerful jaws pulled violently, and the shocked deer had no time to struggle as the sound of its neck breaking broke the silence. It fell limp, two arms catching the kill. The moon's pale glow revealed the face of a man in his early twenties...or so he looked. Thick sharp fangs jutted from beneath his upper lip. His green eyes turning into a misty blue, as he stood on two legs. He turned his neck to the side before hearing a loud pop, it had been a rough night. He stretched his arms above his head, his sharp talons shaped like moon cresents. Two large black leathery wings moved behind him, the base attached to his back. They fluttered and stretched with him. The man yawned, his golden spikes bouncing. He crouched low before expanding his wings and taking flight, deer in hands. He wore a particular type of armor, made from dragon scales. It was a tough black shirt and pants, abling both his wings and tail to move freely. Thats right, buddy boy had a tail. He landed back down softly, his bare feet brushing against the blades of grass. Three, what looked like, children ran up to him eagerly and excitedly.

" Cloud's back! " one jumped into his arms. The young anthro's of his clan. The clan was family, and was to be treated as such.

" Brother Cloud, this is a big deer! How did you catch it? " one asked, his green eyes shining. Cloud smiled as he ruffled his hair.

" I will teach you to hunt later...eat " he nudged the boy to the animal. The one in his hands was a girl, his neice none the less, so she really was family. He put her down before walking to a group of anthro's just like himself. They were all part of the Mako Origin. Other creatures would be able to tell by their eyes, the rare colors they would show up in was either Green or Blue. Cloud was the only blue eyed mako anthro in the entire clan. And they were the last ones left of the clan. Cloud picked out a particular silver haired anthro from the crowd of other's. There were four other men and three women, the odds for surviving were slim, but Mako's were known for never giving up. They were all dressed in the same armor, the women wearing there's with breastplates and skirts. All of their tales like a dragon's and covered in black scales like their wings. The silver haired anthro smiled as he got to his feet, he had the largest wings and horns grew atop his head, parting his silver hair.

" Cloud...glad to see you have safely returned " he smiled, showing his fangs.

" Sephiroth...my brother...we must speak...alone ". Sephiroth nodded and walked away from the group and deeper into the woods.

" What is wrong Cloud ? "

" We're running out of food in this part of the forest. Thing is, our prey isn't dying out ".

" S'cuse? "

" Our prey is being hunted...by humans... ".

" Have you any idea why? "

" My thoughts are to make us come out of hiding...we are worth how they say ' a pretty penny '...I think we should go to the safety of our Elder halls...it would be better " Cloud said passively. Sephiroth held up a hand to silence him.

" Are you suggesting we run? With our tails between our legs like cowards? "

" I'm suggesting we do what we need to survive. We don't have the option of going straight into battle anymore. With you and I, and the other's...there are only tweleve Mako anthro's left in the world. Our group is it. We should go speak with 'father ' " Cloud whispered. ' Father ' was the Mako dragon which they all got their abilities from. He had created them, their ancestors, and was therefore, basically, their god. Sephiroth shook his head.

" Last I checked, I was alpha male, not you... " Sephiroth growled. Cloud kept silence, like his niece, they were really brothers.

" Don't you want to protect your daughter? Don't you care for her safety? " Sephiroth's hand quicklt closed around his throat, his talons digging into the soft flesh, letting blood spill past his fingertips.

" How could you think I do not care about my daughter's safety? You may be my brother Cloud, but your ideas of surrender are getting on my nerves " he growled.

" I never...said...to give up " Cloud whispered. Sephiroth let him go, Cloud stumbled as he regained his footing. His wings had folded onto his back, staying that way as a sign of respect and fear. To every other race and origin, you were never supposed to give up. To the anthro leader, you better back down. Cloud's eyes drifted to the floor, he wouldn't speak, wouldn't dare argue. Sephiroth's stern expression disappeared as he smiled lightly.

" Anything else? "

"...n...No Sir ".

" Good " Sephiroth turned and walked away, back to his clan. Cloud stayed rooted to the spot.

" If you don't move us to a different route soon...we're all going to starve...thats if the humans don't get to us first " Cloud mumbled to himself.

-+-+

The usual quiet seemed to be disturbed later that night. Cloud's eyes shot open, something was not right. He sat up, removing a child from his chest as he did so. They had after all dubbed him the coolest Anthro they had ever met. Even though, they only knew their clan. The young always felt safe with him, it had been that way for decades. Though he looked twenty, he was nearing seventy. He wouldn't age though for another six hundred years, and even then it would be a little bit. He got to his feet before circling around the sleeping memebers of his clan. He nearly tripped over someone's tail and had to restrain himself from cursing loudly. He walked a bit more forward and heard something click. His head shot straight up, his eyes turning back to their dragon green. He spun around to see something shiney and long sticking out from a few bushes, it smelled or metal copper and...powder? He blinked once as it clicked again before letting out a loud roar of warning to his comrads. All anthro's sat straight up as the sound of a gun rang out and Cloud was sent flying backwards from the shear force. He got straight back on his feet afterwards, glaring at the metal tubing angrily. The bullet crushed into itself when it hit his dragon scales. His teeth suddenly became clearer and talons lengthend. His wings expanded, as well as did the other men's. All of them growled harshley as humans surrounded them, guns ablaze. Cloud sailed through the air towards one human that was holding one of the younglings by the throat, a hand gun in his hand. Cloud knocked him off his feet before tearing out his throat, the vocal cord pulling out with the giant blood mist. He got to his feet and opened his arms for the children to jump into. He used his wings to surround them, protecting them at all costs. He made his way back admist the fireing of guns, giving the children to their mothers. Their wings couldn't support them yet and wouldn't be able to for quite awhile.

" Take your children and fly to the Elder Halls " whether he was alpha male or not, they needed to escape. Sephiroth couldn't blame him for that now, not if he was saving the man's wife and daughter. The women leapt into the air, children in their arms as they began to fly off. Cloud looked around as someone wrapped an arm around his waist and head. A human gunmen bared his neck for another one with a knife. The human's partner raised the blade and brought it down forcefully, where his armor did not protect him. He ducked fast, letting it plunge into the man behind him before throwing the human into a group of other's. Cloud ripped, tore, and shredded these humans to bits. But no matter how many he took out, they never seemed to cease appearing. He roared loudly in fustration, soaked in blood as he was his strength was already weakend from his nearly two months without food. Everything he caught had gone straight to the children and women. He was almost to tempted to rip that deer apart as its blood seeped between his fangs, its taste so deliciously refreshing. Its meat, tender, making his mouth water. He licked his lips where human blood was and spit it back out, these creatures tasted disgusting. He heard so many shots, but ignored them all. He only focused on keeping movement and taking out as many humans as he possibly could. He ended up running into a deeper part of the forest to take a few more out. Gross tasting or not, the carnel beast inside him wanted to rip them apart with his teeth. He walked cautiously back to the chaos, no more gunfire...they had destroyed them all? He sauntered out through the bushes, all the gunfire shots catching up to him. His people lay dead before him, torn and broken. Women had been shot out of the sky, them dead from the shot, their children from the impact of the ground. Some of the men weren't even in one piece, ripped apart by so many gun shots. He saw one of his brother's wings on the blood stained ground, painfully ripped out. He was probably one of the ones that had been ripped to shreds. Cloud ran past the dead bodies to his niece, struggling to get up. She had survived as well so it seems, but her mother did not.

" Uncle! " she cried out, tears leaking from her face. Cloud was nearly there when she was picked up by who he guessed was the host of this little ' death party '. He smiled wickedly as he brought a handgun to the girl's face. He pointed the barrel right beneath her chin.

" Come closer...dare ya ".

" Let her go " Cloud growled angrily, his wings expanding, their tips dangerously sharp. His eyes narrowed as he bared his fangs.

" Women aren't worth much, and children aren't worth shit...but healthy males, who are strong...are. Your probably close to growing your horns, aren't ya?...hmmm...I wonder how much your worth...we'll have to see now won't we? " the man's wicked smile and face carved itself into his heart with his next action. He pulled the trigger, no sympathy or anything. Cloud's eyes widend as a blood mist suddenly spurted out and his niece's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The man let her body crumple to the ground. Cloud lost his mind, roaring like a beast straight from hell as he flew towards this...this...monster! He felt pain as arrowheads pierced through his flesh and stayed hooked within. On the ends were chains, bringing him to the ground. But his armor! Why wasn't it protecting him? He realized that it had vunerable spots...and they were tearing at the membrane of his wings, bringing him to his knees even faster. He felt the clamps of metal cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Someone held his head back, twisting his face away from their's.

" Hey boss...this one's got blue eyes " one of the hunter's noted. The leader of the group was a berly man with a beard down to his chest. He was a bit over weight with rich eating, his skin paler than the moon. He raised his eyebrows at his men.

" Blue eyes huh? Very rare, even for a rare race...I've always wondered what makes the blue eyes so special? I heard many things. It increases your speed and agility, your strength, can make you shape shift. Tell me Anthro...what makes you so damn special? " the man took a few steps forward, his gun brandishing.

" Bite me " Cloud growled as he pulled on all his limbs to free them from the chains. A few humans had no choice but to let go, but enough held on to keep him captured. The man smiled before raising his gun and shooting at Cloud's shoulder. The bullet pierced through the armor and went straight to his skin. Cloud roared half in fury, half in pain. What kind of device was this thing!

" Lesson one Anthro. Do not ever speak to your betters that way...filthy animal...now...either you can tell me what makes you special...or you can tell me where your Elder Halls are...when you do, I will grace you with a quick death ". Cloud blinked his misty blue eyes before allowing them to go green and flicker back. He would never tell them what his eyes meant. He knew what they stood for. It was like finding a rose in a daisy field...it could be done but it was very very rare. His eyes signified he was to be chosen to become a full fledged real dragon. It meant he could do what ' Father ' did now. And he had been the first one born in over three thousand years.

" Are you telling me, that you do not want mercy? " the man asked, raising his gun to Cloud's heart. Cloud looked at him confused, what was that?

" Thomas...he does not understand the meaning of mercy, because he was never taught it. Thats why he did not show any to your men " another man stepped from the forest. He did not have a gun, but looked of equal importance. He was slimmer with muscle tone, and unlike his balding friend, he had a full head of dark hair. It was neatly plastered to his head.

" Jake...what are you doing here! " the man called Thomas spoke angrily. His so called friend put up his hands in defense.

" Let me keep him. He would be a nice...addition...to my little club " the man smiled wickedly, one that made shiver's run down Cloud's spine. He looked from one man to the other.

" I suppose he could...but why? "

" Do you have any idea how much he's worth alive? More than dead I'll tell you that...within three days alone, we could be richer than any man alive. No one could beat us...let me have him...I will put you in charge of breaking his spirit yes, but I want him alive ". Thomas pondered for a moment before putting his gun back in its holster.

" If you can get him to come with you quietly, by all means he's your's " Thomas crossed his arms, a smile spreading across his lips. This would be funny to watch. Cloud watched the man come closer and pulled out a needle, a weird blue liquid inside. Cloud's eyes narrowed and he smiled mentally...come a little closer foolish human. He relaxed in the chains, sending signals to the humans that he had given up and ran out of strength. These people obviously didn't do their research on his kind...he never gave in. Jake was nearly there, a few more steps and...

Cloud pulled on his right arm quick, the chain slipping from the human's grasp. He whipped his weapon around, hitting those who held his other limbs. Three of them fell dead on the impact of the blow, humans were not as tough as they thought they were. The relied to much on their metal made weapons. He was about to use his chain whip to kill this man named Thomas when suddenly he felt pain at the base of his neck. He felt something enter his system, his eyes glancing to the pain and saw that horrible needle, its contents gone. He blinked and yanked the empty needle out, looking around wildly for the man who dared get that close to him and live. Then he saw him, standing not more than thirteen feet, looking quite calm. No one was holding any of his chains, for get that long distance shot, he was going to personally go up and rip his heart out while it was still beating inside his chest. He began to manuver quickly to get to him, but his actions seemed slower. He could see the very particles in the air, stirring as he breathed. His pupils dialated and grew large, absorbing losts of moon light. He blinked to clear it away, but to no avail. He then realized that he was sliding to the floor, his eyes drifting till they were half lidded. Even his thoughts slowed down. He tried to shake his head to clear it, but could no longer move. He watched as Jake stooped low and forcefully opened one of Cloud's eyes completely. He smiled as the dialated eye watched him in curiousity. He pointed out his index finger and watched Cloud's eye follow it. The slightest movement distracted him.

" Come on, lets take him home to meet his new...friends ".

A/N: As I said, its gift, and I hope another big hit. Cloti it is, but Tifa will have to get here a bit later. Because now its going to be pure hell. Happy Birthday early Pinksisa, my offical idea contructor. And to Deadlydragon12, its going to be a good partner ship, to prove it, this is my gift to you. May you both like your present and share...how was it? Different I know but...I must know...no, I'm not getting distracted from Life's tough. I promise.


	2. House pet

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

One of the men carrying Cloud body looked at him a bit confused. Cloud looked at him back, sending the man chills.

" Sir...why is he staring at me? "

" The slightest movement will catch his attention. Besides...he doesn't really see you...he does and he doesn't ".

" How is that, Jake sir...if I may ask ".

" That stuff I gave him is vemon from the snake origin, it'll numb his mind and his limbs. He may be looking at you, but he's not focusing on you. Right now, his consciousness is somewhere deep in his mind...swimming in memories most likely. I'm hoping that in under one week, he'll break and tell us everything " Jake said knowingly. His men didn't look convinced.

" But sir, as you said before. Its in his blood to not give up, or show mercy ".

" That is true. But a week at my little camp and he'll be begging for the word he doesn't even understand...no more questions ".

-+-+

--Memory--

Cloud sat in a small group of his people. He was forty in his years, looking to be in his teens to normal humans. He sat silently as his elders discussed the on goings of the world. No, this wasn't the alpha males of the group, these were the actual dragons they spawned from. The Mako dragon was completely covered in black scales, its eyes blue, but could flash green when angry. His wings lay folded along his back as he crawled on all fours. Then there was Crystaline, a dragon of pure white with purple eyes, Pyro, all of its clan had deep crimson colored eyes. Then the forest, it was a dark green dragon, able to blend with its surroundings. All anthro's took after their creator, getting the same colored wings, tails, and some times eyes. Special anthro's were chosen after birth by power testing to become the next dragon to continue the legacy. Blue eyes for the Mako clan, Whit for the Crystaline, Black for the Pyro, and yellow for the Forest. Across from Cloud were the three other clans, different species. He had known a few by name, some good, other's bad. He had met a Pyro which hadn't figured if he was to be his friend or not. He spoke and acted like a friend to him, but tormented him like an enemy. He was only two years older than him, but acted like he knew everything. It annoyed him...and yet...it impressed him. His deep crimson eyes were darker and more extrodinary than anyone in his clan. Problem was, all origins of the dragon were being killed, not dying out. They had become a popular sport ever since someone happened to stumble across their path. One of the dragons snarling brought Cloud out of his bored out daze. Passions of Fire, or Pyro as she was called began argueing with Crystal for Crystaline.

" What we should do is kill all the humans. They've basically destroyed us, and we haven't fought back! I'm tired of staying here and only speaking while our legacy dies " she huffed, smoke coming from her mouth. Like the myths, Pyro dragons could actually breathe fire. Crystaline breathed Ice. Forest could control all plants and use them for anything, making them grow or making them die. Having them strangle prey, very useful. While Mako, deep inside their souls had the angry rage of a real dragon, letting them be invincable until their energy had depleted. It took alot to activate it, and was also very dangerous because you didn't have very good control over it. It would take twice as much anger for Cloud to use it because he had a dragon's heart...letting him turn into one when the time came. To be honest, the thought scared him. Would he ever be able to change back into his anthro form which he loved so much? ' Father ' had said yes. When Cloud had questioned why he never did, ' Father' had answered " It is because I was born a dragon. Not an Anthro ".

" Pyro, calm down. Look, we need to show these humans that we are not to be feared " Forest tried to calm her.

" I'm sorry, but I have to agree. We should make these humans fear us. This way they'll stay away from us " Mako growled, his eyes flashing green.

" If we hunt them, they will search for us day and night to take us out. We would pose as a threat to be rid of as quickly as possible " Crystal pointed out. The two hot heads, both warriors by instinct. And then the ones who were supposed to be calm, usually the two who went well together always teamed up.

" Well...I say we all stay here for the night, let us decided and our children rest. They grow weary of our decsion making " Crystal smiled as she saw one of the younglings from the Forest fall into their mother's lap, asleep.

" Yes...you are all dismissed to the corriders. Choose anyone you'd like, just be back here by morning ". Cloud seperated himself from the group and walked up to his friend/ enemy.

" I've always wondered...what is your name? " Cloud asked crossing his arms. The Pyro looked up at him, his eyes mocking his very existince.

" Vincent...you've got a long way to go before your ready to be a real dragon, Mako boy " his eyes flashed black then back to red. Cloud watched him carefully before walking back to his clan.

' Note to self...Pyro's are freakin insane! ' That stuff that had been injected into him made his memories surface of the last time he was in the Elder Halls.

--End--

" Wake up Anthro! " Thomas screetched as he pulled on a chain attached to Cloud's neck. His eyes shot open and tried to sit up. He couldn't feel anything from the neck down. But he did feel as something hard struck across his head. He roared loudly as he looked at what he had just been hit with. A metal bar seemed like a bit much. He bared his teeth as he looked up at the berly man, growling angrily. Thomas smiled.

" Have a good sleep? We missed seeing those pretty eyes of your's...you going to tell me why your so special ? "

" ...as I said before...bite me " Cloud hissed. He was surprised he could speak. The bar struck across his temple again.

" I already warned you about speaking like that to your betters...get up ". Cloud glared at the man as a small stream of blood poured down his temple.

" ...I wish I could...but I can't move... " Cloud growled. The bar came up again, and smacked against his jaw.

" I don't care if you can't move. I'm telling you to get up...now! " he proceeded to smack the solid metal object Against Cloud's head, so he could feel the pain. By the twenty sixth time he raised the bar, another hand stopped him.

" I told you to break his spirit, not break him phyiscally. Get out, I need to speak with him " Jake smoothed his already smooth hair. Thomas left grumbling, cursing Jake to the high heavens. Cloud began to growl as the man came closer, this was the one who made it so he couldn't feel anything. Jake crouched low and took Cloud's jaw before snapping it back into place. Cloud roared at the pain, snapping his jaws at the man. Jake took out a small capsel of a pill and forcefully put it in Cloud's mouth. All his limbs came back to life, strength returning in an instant. Big mistake. Cloud reached out with lightning quick reflexes and grabbed the man's throat, his talons threatening to carve marks into his flesh. Jake snapped and suddenly, Cloud's chains pulled downward by a machine in the floor. He went face first into the ground. He struggled to get back up, but there was something special about these chains. He growls began to grow louder by the second, his tail swishing violently from side to side.

" Listen Anthro...you've had a rough night. So I'll let you relax, but come tomorrow, even I will forget what the term ' Mercy ' means. Sleep tight " he got up and walked to the door. He snapped his fingers again and the chains came loose. Cloud coughed as he rubbed his throat. He growled to himself. A laugh caught his attention, making his eyes scan the room quickly. He saw someone sitting in the corner, their feet proped up on an edge of the wall. Cloud squinted as the person got up, arms crossed.

" You seem to have a bit of an attitude problem, dragon boy " he stepped out of the shadows. He had large pointed ears poking through raven spikes on the top of his head. Black short claws on his finger tips and a wolf's tail .

" Name's Zack...your's? " he smiled, showing rows of sharp canines. Cloud's expression went smug.

" I don't prefer to talk to a puppy thanks ".

" Stuck up dragon shit ".

" Fucking mutt ".

" Sorry excuse for a reptile ".

" Flea bitten furr bitch "

" GODZILLA! "

" What! "

" I called you Godzilla ".

" What the fuck is a Godzilla! "

" ...You know...I don't know..." Zack shrugged. Cloud looked at him and rolled his eyes.

" Idiot ". Zack laughed.

" I like you, your not bad for an angry Anthro...so you gonna tell me your name? "

" The name's Cloud...nice to meet ya " Cloud stretched out a chained hand and shook his. Their chains jingled loudly, a smile on their face.

" Hey I have a crazy idea, why don't we escape? " Cloud suggested. Zack raised his eyebrows.

" Cloud...I've been in this hellhole ever since I was a pup...my family was taken from me and sold as common pets. I don't even remember them " Zack's eyes grew sad. Cloud said nothing. Zack blinked away his sadness and looked up.

" So ugh...what about your family? "

" They were slaughtered before my very eyes ".

" Oh...wow...ouch...sorry to hear that ". Both men stayed silent.

" I'm not staying here...are you going to escape with me or not? "

" I think you should get some food in your system first. Your speaking crazy. No one leaves this camp, unless their in a body bag ".

-+-+

Cloud could feel someone opening his mouth and tieing strings around his fangs. His eyes opened slowly. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes...his weakness was catching up to him, he still had not eaten. He tried to close his mouth, but something was keeping them opened. As he tried harder he tasted human blood. His tongue recoiled from the taste, so it was a human holding his jaw open.

" One...two...three " a voice was heard. Suddenly all four strings pulled in different directions. Cloud screamed in pain as his four fangs exploded from his mouth. Now he could taste his own blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as fear and pain consumed him. His body was twitching from its sudden lost, his fangs were everything to him. Rooted deep into his gums...and these bastards pulled them out to that very root. As if he wasn't in enough pain, he felt the humans tie the strong ropes onto his talons. He gasped as he realized what they were planning to do. He struggled with all his might, trying to fend them off.

" Reserve your strength anthro...you will need it " Thomas laughed. Cloud's scream came out as a pained roar, it felt like they had torn his finger's completely off. The root of the Talon was built into the bone, yet they managed to retrieve it all. His fingers retracted into a fist to protect themselves. His precious wings were chained behind him, not even allowing him to hide himself from the shame of being de-clawed. They made him a house pet for crying out loud. He curled into a ball, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into this man's throat and tear him to pieces. But he needed his fangs for that.

" Oh relax you baby. They'll grow back by the end of the night...it'll just take awhile before you could use them in a fight and they don't break...get up, were going to see how much people are willing to pay for you on auction ".

" W...where's the wolf? "

" Zack? Sold him this morning. It was hard seeing him go, had him here for a long time. But, a little girl wanted him as a pet. Just like you'll be. Now get up " Thomas pulled on the chain attached to his neck like a leash, dragging him outside into the high noon sun. He squinted at its brightness as he was dragged to some type of wooden stage.

" Alright ladies and gentlemen. The ultimate prize which you have all waited for. The very last Mako Anthro. Rarest one this one, blue eyes and a secret to them. We don't know what, but maybe if you buy him he may tell you. His strength is incredible, and in very good shape. He's only three years from growing his horns, that'll fetch a high price. Enough energy to get everything you need done for a year, all done by the end of the evening. He's just been de-clawed and de-toothed, so he's harmless. Look at this handsome face, tell me he won't bring in your lady friends. Though he doesn't know or understand the word ' Mercy ' wouldn't you like to teach it to him? Show him love and I bet he'll be like a loyal dog, only alot stronger. Sadly, we have no room to keep him here...we'll start the bidding at 500,000 gil ". There was a murmer in the audience, whispers of such high prices. But he was rare, and that was enough to do it.

" 550,000"

" 600,000 ".

"800,000 ".

" 1,000,000 ". The numbers kept sky rocketing so fast it made his head spin. He was snapped out of his daze as one man's voice spoke very commanding and deeply, shocking everyone with his price.

" 40,000,000 gil ".

" M...m...m...Mr. Lockhart...I do believe you've just set a world record...I highely doubt anyone can beat that...40 mill going once...going twice...sold to Mr. Lockhart. He's all your's. Be a good boy Anthro " Thomas patted him harshley on the head before handing the chain over to one of Lockhart's servants. Cloud growled as he was taken off the stage, he'd snap at those two men if he still had his fangs. Jake walked behind him and retrieved the money from Lockhart. He was also a berly man, but not fat. More like, well fit. He had a beard that stuck to his broad face, and was a very tall guy.

" Whats your name Anthro? " he asked, his deep voice booming. Cloud didn't speak, he merely glared at Lockhart. The man sighed and lifted him off the ground, his feet kicking beneath him. His wings were still chained, so they couldn't help him fly so he could breathe.

" Look bub. I just spent forty million gil on you...you better tell me your name... ".

" ...cl...cl...Cloud... " he barely managed as he struggled for air. Lockhart let him go, Cloud coughed wildly as he struggled to stand. Lockhart dragged him to his carriage before shoving him inside.

" I'm going to lay a few ground rules, so listen closely Cloud " Lockhart said his name with such distaste. Cloud could truthfully say the same about Lockhart.

" Rule number one...no back talking to me. If you are to speak, it will be in slave manner. You will address me as ' Master ' ... ". Yeah, like hell he would.

" Rule number two... I want no mischief from you...if you try to escape of kill any of my family, I will have your wings clipped off. Rule number three...no resting until you are done with your work. Rule number four...no funny stuff...and number five, you are to be extremely nice to my daughter. You are her birthday present " Lockhart crossed his arms as he looked out the window. Cloud leaned on his elbow, great, entertaining a what? Eight year old? Humans were lucky they tasted so bad because he would eat them once he got the chance. Present for your daughter huh? The way he said it made her sound very young, little did Cloud know that she wasn't.

-+-+

Lockhart exited the carriage before Cloud could even get up.

" Stay there...you are a surprise ".

" Joy " Cloud responded sarcasticly. Lockhart glared at him dangerously as he called for his daughter and wife.

" Tifa! Janet! Come here please ". Two women came from the house, one near Lockhart's age, the other hitting nineteen.

" What is it Dameon? " the one called Janet asked.

" Happy birthday Teef. I know you said you wanted a pet for company when your mother and I are busy, so I got you something " Lockhart reached inside and pulled out Cloud's chain leash before throwing the end to his daughter.

" What did you get me? A bear or something? " Tifa asked, unamused.

" No...a bear would have been cheaper, and easier to find. This is a very rare pet...and cost me alot, so you better take good care of him. Cloud, you may come out " Lockhart pulled on the chain, pulling Cloud from his seat and making him exit. Tifa's eyes widend as she saw what was at the end of the leash.

" You got me an Anthro! Your the best daddy ever! " Tifa ran up and hugged her father, making him smile.

" He's a blue eyed Mako anthro...plenty of people will want to buy him from you...don't let him go...your welcome sweety. Its your job to make sure he's fed every day, clean, and healthy ".

" I'll make a little bed for him and everything...he can sleep at the foor of my bed and guard me while I sleep ". Cloud's jaw dropped, they were seriously going to treat him like...like...SOME HOUSE PET!

' Don't say anything...do not say anything. For now, ' pretend ' to be the pet, make them trust you. Then when fangs and talons come back full force, hit em with everything you got ' Cloud thought to himself.

-+-+

" Isn't this fun? " Tifa asked as Cloud sat on the floor, his back at the edge of her bed. She was sitting on the foot of her bed, a comb in her hand as she smoothed over all his spikes. She had put special stuff in to make it stay down as she put little colorful clips on its strands.

" No...this is humilaiting " Cloud bit back the anger he was feeling. Tifa rubbed behind his pointed ears, a smile dancing across her lips.

" No one can see you, now...those clothes will never do...here " she handed him a bright pink toob top and laughed. Cloud couldn't help his next comment.

" What are you? Nineteen or five? Cause your sure as hell not acting your age " he threw the top back at her face, his arms crossing. His teeth had already came back through, ripping through his gums painfully, but he kept silent. It was his talons that were giving him pain now. Tifa removed the shirt from her face and looked at him sternly.

" I can act what ever age I please. And if I want you to wear something, you will wear it " she spoked seriously. Cloud smiled a sarcastic smile.

" No...thats alright ".

" I'm your owner, you have to do what I say ".

" No, your my freedom taker is what you are ...I'm not doing any more of this shit ... ". Janet Lockhart came and knocked on her daughter's door three hours later.

" Tifa dear, Dinner's ready...may I come in? "

" Sure mom ". Janet opened the door to see Cloud sitting in a over sized dress, a necklace with giant pink dimonds around his throat.

' Must...restrain...urge...to...kill...' he was convinced that this would be enough anger to unleash his dragon fury. Once she ate and came back to her room, she found him putting the shirt of his armor back on. His hair back in spikes and the mirror showed all the girl stuff she had done, was now gone. She stopped in her doorway and watched as his wings folded into themselves in order to get into the openings of his shirt. Despite herself, Tifa found that she had walked up behind him and out stretched a hand and lightly touched his wing. It recoiled from her touch and Cloud turned around fast.

" Don't...ever...touch...my wings " he warned, they were extremely sensitive.

" Don't trust me? " she asked with a smile.

" I don't even like you " he growled.

" Doesn't matter...your my pet. Here " Tifa retrieved something from the kitchen and handed it to him. It was a freshly caught rabbit. It had been recently killed. Cloud felt his mouth water, food. Wait...she was going to stay in the room while he ate? She would get sick. Cloud put the rabbit on her dresser and finished putting on his shirt before turning to her.

" Aren't you going to eat? " Tifa asked, half annoyed, half amused.

" You really want to lose your dinner? "

" I've always been curious as to how you would eat one, getting past the whole ' its still looking at you ' and everything. That and all the fur...I don't think I could handle having to eat something that stares back at me ".

" Thats why you eat the eyes first " Cloud smiled wickedly. Tifa made a shocked face, her mouth dropping, eyes widening. Cloud chuckled.

" Here...I'll show you " Cloud raised the rabbit to his lips. Cloud extended a talon and used the tip to get around the eye before digging into its base, making it pop out with a sickening click. It bled very little, and Cloud's tongue took it off his claw, making Tifa run out of the room making vomiting sounds. What? It was the same as eating blueberries. Same shape, same color really...better taste. Cloud smirked as he chewed then smiled.

" Would you like to try the other one? " he then heard it actually leave her system.

A/N: I'm making Tifa a spoiled brat when you meet her because she's so used to getting her own way. Just wait until Cloud tell's her off. This is still Cloti, don't get me wrong. But I bet all of you were laughing as you pictured Cloud wearing a dress, made ya laugh didn't I? DIDN"T I! How was it? I'm going to bed, I have tomorrow off and hope to update more. Enjoy!( Pinksisa, the comedy is your you luv! It came from the bloody voices in me head! )


	3. LMAO

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

" Tifa...your friends are here " Janet Lockhart opened the door and her jaw dropped. Cloud's eye was twitching dangerously as Tifa lifted a tube of mascara to his manly eyelashes.

" Doesn't he look pretty mom? " Tifa took a step back to reveal him wearing her glittery pink tube top and capri's. Janet seemed at a lost for words as she blinked in confusion at him. Tifa held up two tubes of lipstick.

" Which is more his color? " she held both colors up his his lips.

" Umm...Tifa dear. I know your having fun, but you are nineteen. Anyway...your friends are here. Let the boy at least keep his pride and let him change ".

" Ok ok...you win. But first...I want to see if you can walk in these " Tifa slipped two stelleto heels on him, each had four inches of height.

" You know...as the way of my people say...I'm going to kill you " Cloud growled darkly.

" Repeating the words of your clan will not save you from the heels of doom. Walk around in a circle and you can change " Tifa crossed her arms. Cloud flashed his fangs menacingly. He got up on both feet uneasily, wobbling like a an earthquake was happening. It didn't help that she had smaller feet than him, therefore making balance harder to obtain. He just tried to hold still, but found he couldn't balance. He took one step and fell face first into the rug on her wooden floor. He tapped his claws in annoyance on the wood as Tifa erupted into a fit of laughter, falling to the floor with him holding her sides.

" Ok...ok...you can change " she could barely breathe out as tears rolled down her face. Before you could even blink, he had torn off the pants, quickly replacing his own within seconds. He flung those horrible shoes off what little of his feet they had. He tried to get the shirt, but from its angle it was stuck by his wings. He twisted around, like a dog chasing his tail , trying to catch his wings and the fabric caught on it. Tifa laughed harder, her tears hitting the floor as he grew more fustrated by the second. Tifa struggled to her feet, her laughs robbing her of air to support herself.

" Here...let me help you... " she walked up to him, laughter still escaping her as she tried to calm herself.

" I don't need help from someone who put me in this position " Cloud growled angrily as he continued his circle of chasing. Tifa grabbed his tail and pulled, making him go her direction and nearly fall again. She turned him so that he faced away from her before she pulled the zipper for the back of it down. After it was removed, Cloud turned around to glare at her but stopped. Tifa smiled as she tried to hold back the laughter that had never quite left. Cloud closed the remaining space between them, his hand quick to grab her jaw. Fear suddenly consumed Tifa as he leaned down, his eyes piercing into her's.

" Why are your eyes this color ? " he demanded as he looked very closely at them.

" I...I was born with my eyes these color " Tifa said, wretching her jaw from his light grip. She tossed his shirt to him and left her room. Cloud put it on, letting his wings fit comfortably out the back before sitting on the foot of her large bed. He had only known Pyro's to have crimson eyes, humans could not possess such a color. Maybe this girl was pretending to be something that she wasn't? No, she smelled of human, but she certainly was special. He looked at his reflection before messing up his hair and removing any bracelets she left. He looked closer at his eyelashes, before raising his hand, grabbing them all and with a quick rip, tore them out. He blinked away the pain and repeated it to his other eye. The lashes grew back within seconds, fixing the problem.

-+-+

Tifa came back within ten minutes, two girls the same age as her. One had dark hair as well with dark brown eyes. She had a smaller bust than Tifa did. Her dark hair was shoulder length, they called her Yana. The other girl had a dark red color with blue eyes as well. Her name was apparently Swayna. Both girls hurt his nose, smelling of one night stands and booze. They were nothing like the sweet smell of roses of Tifa. Cloud slapped himself mentally, why was he noticing what she smelled like? Why did he even care! His mind came to the conclusion of trying to get the time to flow faster, but it was his heart which whispered the insult of ' Liar '. Both women stopped at the doorway as Tifa entered in.

" Guys, this is my pet Anthro Cloud. My father got him for my birthday " Tifa introduced.

" Your father got you an anthro? Damn girl, aren't you lucky " Yana said as she watched Cloud until she was center of the room.

" Honey, if I had an anthro and he looked that good, he wouldn't be wearing clothes at all " Swayna winked at him.

" Hey, I'm gonna go outside and puke now " Cloud got up and began walking to the door.

" Stay sweets...we'll be sad if you go " Yana pulled him back as the girls sat in a circle in the middle of Tifa's bed. Cloud looked at Tifa, disgust written all over his face.

" Do I have to? "

" Yes ". Cloud grumbled as he layed back on the foot of her bed, trying to drown out their voices. But he found he couldn't, they were one, to loud, and two, very hurtful to their host.

" Ok Tifa...you remember Daniel? Well, he really likes you...go out with him " Yana suggested.

" But all that boy wants is for me to crawl into bed with him " Tifa crossed her arms.

" So? Just do it " both girls answered.

" Daniel is the type of boy that is a one night stander ".

" You complain to much Tifa...no wonder no guy wants to go out with you, you never give in where it counts " Swayna scoffed. Cloud began to growl softly like a pet should, they were being very rude. Both girls stopped and looked in his direction.

" Oh, he did not just growl at me all pissy like " Swayna said with pure attitude. Tifa looked in his direction also, a small smile filtering to her lips.

" Easy Cloud " Tifa said, thankful that he what he did. He stopped growling and allowed them to keep talking.

" Anyway...what? Are you still a virgin? "

" ...well...yeah... " Tifa answered in a small voice.

" Girl you have no idea what your missing. Sure, some guys are horrible at it. But if you choose the right one, damn girl, hold onto something " Yana blinked dreamily.

" You know what, here " Swayna picked up Tifa's phone and dialed a number. She waited a few seconds before speaking.

" Hey Daniel, it Swayna. Listen, Tifa would love to go out with you...say tomorrow? Hell, tonight? Ok, tonight works. Yeah, her parents will be out of town for the rest of this week, they just left. Making this the perfect hotel for the two of you...ok...bye " she hung up and ignored the look of horror on Tifa's face.

" Well, we'll get out of your hair. You have a date to prepare for. He'll be here in two hours, so make up you bed real pretty...see ya " both girls left the room and walked out of the now empty house.

" Why may I ask do you even hang out with those whores? " Cloud asked angrily.

" Shut up...they're my friends alright? " Tifa glared at him. Cloud sat up and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

" Fine, don't answer me. And while your at it, don't ask for my help either " he got up and walked out of the room.

" I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP TO BEGIN WITH! " Tifa yelled at his back.

" Fucking spoiled brat " he growlec loud enough for her to hear.

-+-+

Ok, when Dainel would get there, all she had to do was tell him it was a big misunderstanding. He would understand...wouldn't he? She saw him walking up to her front door and knock, his dark hair smoothed back. He was checking his teeth in the reflection of her front window. Tifa pulled back the disgust she felt for this perv. She opened the door and put on a smile.

" Umm...listen Daniel. There's been a mistake...Swayna set you up, because I don't really want this date to happen ".

" Ok...then we can skip straight to your room eh ? " he reached out and grabbed her arm before pulling her body to his.

" Umm...no...what I mean is...I want you to go home...without anything happening with me... " Tifa removed his hand and took a step back. Daniel's face grew angry.

" So let me get this straight...I came all the way over here for nothing! "

" Well...yeah ".

" You bitch... " Daniel reached up again and grabbed her wrists before slamming her against the door.

" Let me go! " Tifa pleaded as she struggled against his hold.

" No...not until I fuck you to make you right in the head. Women are to be a man's entertainment. You will learn your place " he raised his hand to slap her face, but another hand with claws clamped around his wrist.

" And you humans will learn your place " Cloud growled as he picked Daniel up with the same hand still holding his wrist. Daniel screamed in fear.

" Make him put me down! Make him put me down! " he continued to scream.

" You want down so bad? Here " Cloud tossed the boy twenty feet into the air behind him before he heard a satisfying thud. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran away terrified. Tifa let her body slide to the floor as tears came from her eyes. She lifted her palms to cover her face, choked sobs escaping her. Cloud looked at the pathetic human girl in front of him, as much as he disliked her, he hated to see her so scared and upset. He crouched low to the ground to help her up when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Cloud didn't move, but his eyes certainly widend. He hesitantly patted her head, how was he supposed to comfort her? When anthro women cried, you were supposed to bite over their pulse, that pain would cancel out the other and then she'd be fine. But that was his women, she was human. She was feeling scared, and if he tried to help in the way of his people, she would be in more pain then she started out with.

" ...ummm... " Cloud said shakily, he hadn't been this close to someone in years. The children always wanted to stay with him, but to really be this close to a woman, and think the thoughts he thought now scared him.

" Thank you " Tifa whispered, warm tears falling past his armor and sliding down his chest. The small droplet of water caused many small reactions throughout his body. His eyes flashed a green before turning back to their misty blue, he shook the feeling of possessiveness and want away from his mind. He helped her up and told her to strand straight.

" I'm going to teach you how to fight " Cloud decided.

-+-+

Well...at least she stopped dressing him up. It had been what? Only one week since he had been sold into this. He was being put to work now around the place and at night he would teach Tifa how to fight. She was a fast learner, but afraid to put much force behind her hits.

" You won't even break a guy's nose unless you put some force behind it " Cloud blocked another of her weak punches. He grabbed her fist and pulled forward, making her come very close to his face. They both stopped moving as they were a breath away from eachother's lips. Tifa leaned across, her eyes staring at his mouth as it came closer to her. They were about to brush when the front door opened, her mother talking into the darkness.

" Enough training Tifa...come inside, its late " Janet couldn't see, her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness. Cloud swallowed and released her, letting her stand on her own. The two walked back inside the house. Cloud went straight to her room and folded his arms behind his head. He heard water running and after fifteen minutes it stopped. He heard her walking to her door and as well as open it. He looked up and his jaw dropped. She had one towel wrapped around her hair, the other was wrapped around her body, hugging her and showing off her curves. The towel started in the middle of her bust and stopped at the thigh. Cloud knew his eyes turned green as he continued to stare. He watched as the water droplets rolled off her shoulders and down her legs. He felt his tongue lick his lips hungrily. She was standing in front of her mirror as she removed the towel from her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She reached for a comb and once retrieved one looked up. She could see Cloud's reflectionin the mirror, standing right behind her. She watched as his reflection leaned down, his tongue moving over her shoulder, taking the water droplets. Tifa's eyes widend at his actions, but felt them slowly close. She tilted her head to one side as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. A breath of warm air escaped Tifa as she moaned when he pressed his body against the back of her's. She felt his hand tilt her face upwards, his lips covering her's. He couldn't understand why he didn't at all feel bad about kissing her, a human. Her race destroyed his, and he was kissing her. Not only that, she had turned around, her chest against his. He could smell the heat of her scent, and it drove his instincts insane. All of them screamed at him to claim her, human or not. His body further pushed her's into her dresser, his tongue fighting her's. He felt her hands wrap around the base of his neck. She whimpered as he grinded his hips against her's, his claws digging into the wooden dresser. The crisp cotton white towel she was wearing began to ride up dangerously. Her tongue traced around his fangs, careful not to cut it. She felt something rub against her leg and looked to see his tail. Thats right...he had fangs,claws...and a tail. She wasn't kissing a man, she was kissing a monster. She stopped immediately and pushed his mouth away from her's. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She shook her head to clear her mind before pushing Cloud at least five fee away from her. She walked back to her dresser before pulling the comb through several strands of hair.

" I'm not going to ask you why you did what you did...I'll just leave it to your hormones...just don't ever do it again " Tifa whispered. She saw him smile in the mirror.

" It scares you that you liked it...doesn't it? " he whispered back, crossing his arms. Tifa didn't answer, but instead kept combing her hair.

-+-+

Tifa woke up to someone shaking her violently. Her eyes popped open to see misty blue ones staring straight at her. It startled her to see him so close...like last night. He moved back as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" What is it? " she yawned.

" Time to get up and start your real training...come on, out of bed ".

" You must be insane...its seven in the morning " Tifa layed back down, shutting her eyes and trying to drift back into sleep. She felt her mattress move as it adjusted to more than just her weight. She heard a high pitch whistle and looked up to see him standing at her side, a glass of water in his hands. Ice was floating to the top and on the outside were water droplets, it was extremely cold. She saw as Cloud started to tip the glass in her direction. Her eyes shot completely open.

" You wouldn't ".

" Get up " was all he said and poured if on her. Tifa shrieked as the ice cold water met hot skin. She jumped from her bed and glared at him.

" Thats it! " she ran after him, ready to choke the living daylights out of him. Cloud moved fast from her room, bounding off the walls. Suddenly he turned fast and grabbed her wrists before slamming her into a wall. He then let her go before jumping to the ceiling.

" I pin you three times and you lose. You pin me once and you win. It is a dragon's game to practice tactics. And if I am to win this little game, I demand that you get these cuffs off my wings and allow me to fly. If you win...well...whatever you see that fits...ready? " he walked along the ceiling easily, her eyes following him.

" So...let me get this straight...you want me to beat you at a game, that your kind invented? Thats not fair "

" Life's not fair princess. Get. Over. It...I believe it is I who has one and you have nothing. What are you waiting for? "

" I can't very well jump onto the ceiling and catch you now can I? "

" The enemy will always have certain advantages...think of something " he crossed his arms and looked at her. Tifa looked around the room before lifting the glass that had held the water he poured on her earlier. Taking aim she threw it at him. With a quick swipe of his hand it shattered into thousands of pieces. He then jumped from the ceiling and landed on the glass shattered floor, his feet walking over it as though it was no big deal. He then moved fast and appeared behind her, before pinning her back into the same wall.

" Me- two, you zero " he backed off for a second, before taking her wrists twirling her around and slamming her back into the wall.

" Three...I win. Now, take these things off " Cloud pointed to the cuffs that forbid his wings from supporting him through flight. Tifa crossed her arms, she would do no such thing.

" I didn't actually agree to that little game of your's " she crossed her arms.

" I don't care if you agreed or not. Take these stupid things off " he growled.

" You can't make me " Tifa spoke bravely.

" No? " Cloud took one of her arms and twisted it so she had to put her back to him to keep it from breaking. Cloud's lips skimmed across her throat and over to her pulse, his keen teeth threatening to break the skin.

" Its about time you learn that the world does not revolve around you. That nothing in life is free, and its time you carried your own weight around. You've been nothing but a spoiled brat, having everything handed to you on a silver platter. Grow up, or I'll force you to " he spoke into her neck before letting her go completely.

A/N: Yes, Cloud can be a butt, I know. But he doesn't want to fall for a human. Sorry dragon boy, this is my story. And this will be a Cloti. Anyway, I had to pay Cloud many reviews from all my stories to get him to wear the heels. I'm running out...come on guys, pitch in the reviews.


	4. Just a taste

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

" Punch a little higher " Cloud said as he yawned on her roof. He had set up a dummy in the yard, shaped like a person with equal toughness. Tifa had been punching and kicking at it for three straight hours. Cloud's legs hung off the edge, his wings expanded and protecting his eyes from the harsh sun. It felt so nice to be able to fly, he missed the feeling. Missed the wind rushing through his body as he followed the scent of his prey. Tifa's hits were becoming more clumsy by the second. She stopped and sank to her knees.

" Up and at em Ms. Lockhart. You don't want to give your enemy a chance to smite you do you? " Cloud ticked his tongue against his fangs.

" Anyone who I would've faced would be passed out...so can I please stop now? " Tifa whined as she rubbed her knuckles.

" By all means, you may stop. But you'll never learn that way. Yes, you speak the truth. Any ' one ' person would be out cold. But what about a mob of people? I will not always be here to save you " Cloud leapt off the roof, his wings allowing him to glide to her side.

" So what? Its not like a mob would continuously try to hurt one person if they showed their strength ".

" You'd be surprised " Cloud answered coldly. Tifa looked up at him, but he wasn't looking down at her, he was looking in the direction of the forest. She decided to change the subject.

" Why wouldn't you be here to save me? "

" You can't expect me to stay here forever " now he looked down at her.

" Wh...why not ? " she hesitated speaking. Cloud blinked at her, he was going on two weeks being here. He smirked down at her.

" Because you won't live that long ". Tifa's eyes widend, the smell of fear was hovering above her.

" Y...your going to kill me? " she asked shakily.

" Asking questions will not make you stronger. So get up and keep practicing " he turned and began walking back to her house. He heard her stand and turn towards him.

" I wouldn't have to keep asking questions if you gave me answers...answer my question Cloud " she tried to keep her voice tough. Cloud turned back to her and his smirk faded. His eyes shifted to their green haze before glancing from side to side. His talons grew sharper and his teeth lengthend. They were still not as strong as he'd like them to be, so confidence didn't come easy. Tifa froze in her spot, he was going to kill her now? He really was?

" Get inside " he spoke low as he walked to her side. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed together. She felt him nudge her with his wing towards the direction of her house. Tifa slowly backed up until she was inside and quietly shut the door before locking it. She moved to a window before watching him, if this was a plot to let him fly away forever, she would seriously be pissed. She jumped back as some large creature jumped from the bushes and struck him to the ground. She didn't know sphinxes to come out during the daylight.

-+-+

Cloud jumped back onto his feet, his claws slicing upwards at the sphinx that had began to attack him. It hit the ground, long gashes across his body. It rolled away from him, whimpering like crazy. Cloud marched up to it and lifted it to his face.

" Why are you attacking me! " he hissed in draconis language.

" He was supposed to give you a message...but you know of the food shortages in the forest Mako " another sphinx stepped out from the brush. He was the average sphinx, half lion, half human. Cloud dropped the sphinx in his hands before crossing his arms.

" I am listening ".

" The Elder's call for you Mako. Your a bit hard to find, but we get the job done never the less. The Mako dragon knows you are still alive...unlike the rest of your clan. He needs to speak with you ".

" Well, I cannot leave ".

" Yes...I saw you protected that human girl. Tell me...what is she to you? "

" That is not your concern " Cloud growled deeply. The sphinx smiled, but then frowned.

" You know how dangerous humans are, and yet you live in a house with them. You've betrayed your bloodline ".

" You think I am here by choice! "

" Doesn't matter whether or not you are a slave. Your claws and teeth are strong enough to kill again...so why is it these humans are still alive? Your Elder expects to see you before this week is up. You have three more days ".

" And if I don't? "

" Then you'll face your beloved ' Father' s wrath, not me " he held up three fingers to indicate he had that many days before leaving. The wounded sphinx limped after him. Cloud whistled, making them both turn and look at him.

" I suggest you stay off this property, your kind as well. I know your aim was to Ti...the human girl " he pointed at the wounded sphinx.

" Fine " the leader sphinx said.

" Oh...and you can tell my ' Father ' that I'll face his wrath when I see him again ". The sphinx sighed before taking out a small pouch.

" Here, the Mako said incase you acted like that to give this to you " he threw the pouch, to which Cloud caught it. He motioned for him to open it. Cloud opened it slowly and was hit in the face with a white powder, making him cough. He dropped it and dusted off his face before glaring at the sphinx. He then felt sudden pain at the top of his head as it felt like daggers were carving out his head from the inside. Cloud fell to his knees, his hands at his temples as he groaned in pain. After a few moments, he could feel blood running over his fingers. He trailed his hands up and felt something hard on the top of his head, curving upwards.

" My horns aren't supposed to come for another three years! " he yelled at the sphinxs.

" And here is his new message since you opened it. ' Now you will need to see me if you wish for training to turn back into an Anthro '. Your beloved ' Father ' has sped up the process of you becoming a real full fledged dragon. I suggest you go see him before this week ends " the sphinxes disappeared within the bushes.

-+-+

Tifa didn't hear a word that went on, not that she would've been able to to understand what they said anyway. She had just seen the small fight, the two talking, powder exploding into Cloud's face, and then him sinking to his knees in pain as his horns ripped through the top of his head. After watching the sphinxes leave, she had bolted outside before kneeling to Cloud's side. Cloud's head was swimming in all the emotions he felt, anger, hatred, fear, lust, desire, bloodlust. All of them magnified by two thousand, making all of it unbearable. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, a voice filling his ears. He couldn't understand what that voice was saying, but he knew it held concern. But it was the same voice and touch that was driving his desire and lust to the brink of insanity.

" Get...away...from me " he growled and pushed Tifa away. He didn't realize just how hard he pushed until he heard a ' thud '. Looking up he saw that he had pushed her so hard that she had basically been thrown into the side of her house. Now it was his fear that canceled out everything else. But Tifa stood up and shook herself off. Cloud was on his feet within seconds, hovering over her.

" JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! " that action would've killed any mortal. But here she still stood, infact, there were very few creatures that could stand the strength of a dragon. He didn't understand, she was mortal. His senses were always right, and it said she was human, but it also said she was a special human. Tifa looked up at him, her crimson eyes staring into his now green ones. Cloud growled as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside, it was far to dangerous to be outside now anyway. He locked the front door before dragging her to her room and sitting her on her bed.

" What. Are you? " he asked more calmly, his confusion was just as heightend as his desire.

" What do you mean what am I? I'm me " Tifa raised an eyebrow. Cloud shook his head.

" No mortal could have survived that impact. Very few creatures could as well...what are you ? " he repeated.

" I'm a person ".

" Your really testing my patience " Cloud's eyes turned an icey blue.

" Your asking me a question I don't know the answer to, so just forget about it ". Cloud's eyes narrowed.

" You know the answer...your lying. Your eyes always pull to the left when you lie, and your heartbeat beats louder to...tell me the truth ".

" Tell me why your so special " Tifa crossed her arms, so she didn't deny it huh? Cloud smirked, only a week and four days and yet she had his attitude. He had changed that spoiled brat into...a dragon jerk.

" You really want to know? " he leaned back against her dresser.

" Don't you? "

" Touche'. Alright, my blue eyes signify that I am to be the next real dragon in the Mako bloodline...now...tell me what makes you so special ".

" Bite me ".

" What? "

" Bite. Me " Tifa moved her hair from to one side of her neck, beckoning Cloud closer. He slowly walked the distance and placed a hand on both sides of her. He looked at her before leaning down to her pulse and feeling his teeth lengthen. He growled before a sinking his teeth into her flesh. Tifa gasped as he bit down harder. Her blood ran over his tongue, not the disgusting human taste though. It was so irrestistable to him, something he had never quite tasted, but all the while very familar to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it clicked in his brain that he blood made her special. He racked his brain for the answer, his bite coming down harder, letting him feel nails pressuring into his back. What was this taste? Something in it made it taste so good, but it made her special. His eyes widend as it suddenly all clicked in his mind. He let go and stepped back a few paces, his eyes still wide as he stared at her. The reason he felt such things for her, the reason she had more energy than normal mortal, the reason she hadn't died from that push. It was the very reason her eyes were such a unique color.

" H...how is that possible? " he asked, it didn't make any sense. Blood still streamed from the two punctures on her neckline.

" When I was a baby, I was very ill and close to death. My parents wanted to save me...so they got their hands on a dragon's blood before giving it to me. You guys have such great healing powers that it worked, but it gave me more strength and energy. Plus it made my eyes very pretty " Tifa smiled.

" I still don't under stand why your not a Pyro then. If was her blood which you recieved " and since his kind and their kind walked hand in hand...oh joy.

" I was born human and then given dragon blood. Had I been given it while still in the womb, I would be a Pyro Anthro...my father tried getting a real anthro to some how smother out the dragon ablities I had, to make me normal ". Cloud blinked at her before rubbing his head.

" I'm going to a walk...all of this hurts my head and confuses me ".

-+-+

But a walk didn't calm him, nor did it help the splitting headache he was recieving. The dragon blood surely did explain everything, but it also left more questions, more difficult ones than the ones he had before he knew. In truth, he didn't go for a walk to calm his nerves, he went for one to get away from her. Now that he knew it, his brain was not holding back any images of her moaning beneath him, and his heart was agreeing with it. All because he was allowed now. But she was still a human...but to what extent? She had the ablities of an anthro, she was just missing the things that made her stand out in a crowd. He guessed he was a little jealous, she had all the ablities except flight and the joy of the hunt, but she could lead a life where she wasn't hunted. Cloud was sitting on her roof, he debated about flying away, but that wouldn't do any good. He'd act like a homing pigeon and come right back to her.

" Damn her...damn her for making me feel like this " he hissed to himself. He hadn't felt these emotions for centuries, and even when he had, they had never been this strong. And the process of becoming a dragon had been sped up, making his needs even greater. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was her fault for this. The way she laughed, the way she smelled, the way she looked so helpless in his hold...how she responded to his kiss. Had she continued to act like a spoiled brat and not learn a lesson from him she wouldn't be so irrestistable to him. But he knew that wasn't true, if she was still a spoiled brat, he would feel the need to break her, just like those hunters who wanted to break his spirit. But he would literally break her, did that make him just as bad as that human Daniel? No, his were instincts that you couldn't fight forever, while this Daniel person had hormones. Cloud opened his eyes, the sun was setting and the roof was now cool. He heard pots and pans scraping together and heard the sizzle of something hit a pan. Tifa also didn't have the same hunger Cloud did, otherwise she would have accepted that eye...or was it she was just so girly it grossed her out? Cloud rolled his eyes, food was food, you weren't picky when you lived in the wild.

" Cloud? " he heard her voice. He picked his head up and looked down, she was holding something. He crawled to the edge of the roof and looked at it. It looked like meat, but the fires had made the redness disappeared.

" I just want you to try it " she held the plate up. Cloud lifted it with his claws, he took a bite and started choking. It seemed to be lodged into his throat and he couldn't cough it up. His claws scratched at his throat until blood began to shed. Tifa pulled him down off the roof and gave him the helmich. She patted his back as he continued coughing after the food had been coughed up. Cloud took a deep breath before letting it out.

" Human food will kill me " he stated.

" But its meat, you eat meat ".

" Yeah, when its raw. When you buy it at the store its got lots of artifical shit...and then cooking it adds more " Cloud rubbed his bloody throat, it had stopped bleeding but was still stained.

" I was hoping that wouldn't happen. Your real dinner is on the table, come on, come inside ". Cloud followed her inside and into the kitchen, there indeed it was, was his raw moose leg. But watching her hips sway as she walked towards it gave him a new hunger. He licked his lips as he continued to follow her. She picked up the animal leg and turned around to hand it to him. Being as how he was so close, she didn't need to stretch her arm much. Cloud took another step forward and looked at the food as he grabbed it. He suddenly smiled.

" Lets see you try it " he handed back to her. She looked at him as though he were crazy.

" Raw food will kill me " she handed it to him again. Cloud closed the remaining gap between them as he took another step forward.

" Come on, you insisted I try something thats lethal to me...its your turn now " he whispered.

" I didn't know that it would hurt you " Tifa breathed, realizing just how close he really was. Cloud leaned down so he was eye level with her.

" What if I pretend I don't know? You might find that you like it. Just a small taste Tifa " he never called her by her first name. In fact he never addressed her individually. Tifa realized that they weren't talking about the food anymore, something much more dangerous. In a flash, the food hit the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands pushing her on top of the table, his mouth claiming her's. Her legs hung off the edge of the edge of the table for a few seconds before wrapping around his waist. He leaned her back so her spine touched the cool wood as he layed the top half of himself to match up evenly. He had to watch his fangs as he kissed her, he could really end up hurting her. And though she was strong, he didn't think humans could grow back lips. She was kissing him back just as demanding as he was, his hands moving beneath the material of her shirt. He moved to her back before going to her shoulders and ripping the cloth easily so it slid right off. His claws moved under her bra straps, pulling them off her delicate shoulders. His tail rubbed against her leg, his wings fluttering every so often. They both then heard voices from outside, the sound of death. Cloud growled deeply as he sat up and helped her off the table as her so called friends knocked on the door.

-+-+

Tifa changed her shirt before answering the door.

" What are you two doing here? Its getting late " Tifa leaned across the doorway.

" We heard what happend. Tifa, what were you thinking? Daniel is so hot! I remembered he rocked my world, it'd certainly be the same for you. I think you should give him another chance " Swayna insisted. Cloud came up behind Tifa and waved to them as in saying ' goodbye '.

" And I think your done making her decsions. Bye bye now " Cloud pulled her back and slammed the door before locking it.

" Why did you do that? " Tifa asked angrily. Cloud crossed his arms.

" You cannot seriously be angry with me for making those two stop putting you in dangerous situations ".

" I can handle myself ".

" Yeah, thanks to me. You wouldn't be saying that if it were two weeks ago. Get new friends, its not that hard " his voice didn't betray the anger he felt for the two sluts, she could do better than that. The two stared at one another, a different fire there than from before on the table. Cloud rolled his eyes and walked towards the back door, his wings unfolding as he did so.

" Where are you going? " Tifa asked.

" My Elder's wish to see me...so I will be back later ". He opened the door and began to flap his wings.

A/N: Cloud's right Teef, you need to friends. So may I drag out Yuffie and Aeris? Sure I may, its my story. But, I'm tired and am going to bed. I'm allowing anonymous reviews now, but I swear if there is any pranks, then off they go. Anyway, Cloud has forbid me from putting him in any dresses, he does not mind however that I let Tifa take his clothes off. But alas, I had to be evil a taunt you all for reviews. You'll thank me later, I swear it.


	5. Meet my wolfish friend, fear my parents

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Tifa had decided to go into town with her so called friends. Midgar was alive with activity, today was one of those small festivals. Looking around she saw plenty of children with candy, balloons, toys. One family did however catch her attention. A little girl by the looks of eight was holding onto a chain leash to a...person? No, he wasn't human, he looked...dog related. And of course, Swayna and Yana had to go up to that little girl and speak so sickly sweet to her just to get a better look at her furry friend.

" Oh! He's so cute! What's his name? " Yana out stretched a hand to pat his head, only to have him back up. His wolf ears lay flat against his head in warning, his raven spikes starting to stand on end. He showed rows of sharp teeth and growled fiercely, now who did that remind Tifa of? She noticed his tail was on edge, so he wasn't a dog breed at all. From all his actions, she guessed he was, what they were supposed to call ' Lycan '. But now that word had changed so many damn times they used it as wolves who bit humans and turned them into werewolves. Tifa rolled her eyes, Lycan clearly meant ' Born of Wolf '.

" Zack calm down! " the little girl yanked on the chain, and he stopped, but a murderous glint shined in his eyes as he looked in her direction. Tifa had also seen that glint in Cloud's eyes towards her, but she hadn't seen now in awhile. He stopped that look after three days of living at her house.

" Well, your ' Zack ' is adorable...I would think he ties to your Anthro Tifa " Yana smiled. The murderous glint in the wolf's eyes changed as he looked at Tifa. Zack's eyes changed from their usual blue to a bright yellow before looking into her's. It freaked her out when she heard his voice in her head.

' His name wouldn't perhaps be Cloud...would it? ' Tifa nodded to his silent question, and a new smile spread across his face, his dear Godzilla friend was still alive.

" Well, we need to get going...nice meeting you " the little girl said as she tugged on Zack's chain, his eyes turning back to a blue.

" Awe...you should have brought your hot anthro...even if he was being an ass earlier. He was probably just mad that he didn't two beautiful things like us " Swayna giggled as she shook her hair. Tifa rolled her eyes, a vile comeback rising from her throat, but she kept it down.

-+-+

She hated it when they did this. Leaving her stranded in the city because three guys had beckoned them closer and had asked ' how much '. Tifa herself had walked away, but the other two stated a price for themselves.

" And how much for your large chested friend? " a greedy man asked.

" Before these two go and say anything, I'm not into that stuff so I'm not for sale " Tifa said angrily as she flicked him off. The man's expression went smug as she walked away. That had been what? Twenty minutes ago? It still disgusted her, she knew that by now her ' friends ' were in someone's bed they didn't know, catching who knew what, and had the nerve to tell her she wasn't living. Yeah, she wasn't living, stupidly. Someone caught her wrist and pulled her into a nearby alley before slamming her into a wall. She thought it was Cloud for a few seconds, before remembering that he would never come to the city. She looked up to see Daniel.

" Get the fuck off me Daniel " her eyes narrowed. He pinned her wrists high above her head before covering her mouth with his own. Tifa struggled to get away, but could free her wrists.

' Always use a knee thrust when in tight situations ' she heard Cloud's voice as she remembered the lesson. Bringing her knee straight up it collided with his groin, making hims back off and double over.

' When you have them bent over, either kick or punch them in the head...for you I would suggest kick '. All she had to do was remember what Cloud had said and suggested and she was golden. Using the wall she pushed herself towards him before letting a kick fly. It smashed against his temple, making him flip through the air until he came to the ground.

' And what ever you do...do not allow your enemy to regain his or her footing. Keep them down at all costs '. But Tifa didn't see a need for that, in fact she was to busy trembling. Where her foot had hit, was multiple streams of blood. He wasn't breathing. Tifa backed up into the wall and stared wide eye at him for several seconds. Why didn't she see it in the lessons? She was being taught a dragons way...no mercy involved, Cloud's way. Pushing herself off the wall once again she bolted from the alley and began to run home. She hoped that she would run fast enough for no one to see the blood on her boots.

-+-+

The city was to crowded, she'd never get home before the cops knew. But she was defending herself! They couldn't blame her for that.

" I'm sorry officer, but my Anthro didn't stop to think about a word he doesn't even know ". Tifa bit her lower lip at how stupid the excuse would sound. She took the route of the forest home, it hadn't been used in years. It used to be used all the time when there was no war between the creatures of the forest and humans. So...if she ran into any of them that had her as food, because some creatures enjoyed the taste of humans, then she'd have to defend herself again. She stopped as she heard a whimpering coming from the bushes, cries of pain and fear. Tifa stopped running and slowly walked to the bush. A large bear trap seemed to be snapped shut on a girl's ankle, but not a girl. She looked in her early twenties, light brown hair and green eyes.Her clothes were very unique pink robes, and she had a ribbon in her hair. She could almost pass for a human. She had the same features as Zack, so she was wolf to. Tifa knew if she stayed in the forest to long, creatures would learn that she was there...but she couldn't very well leave her to die. If this stupid trap wasn't on her then she could heal and run...instead she'd end up being killed or sold, neither better than the other. Tifa stepped from the bushes and recieved a very menacing growl from her, Tifa couldn't blame her.

" Its...its ok. I'm just going to get this trap off of you ". The she-wolf didn't seem to buy that as she snapped her jaws together at Tifa's fingers as it went towards the trap.

" Please...I just want to help you...you don't want to die do you? If I was here to capture you, do you think I'd be here by myself? " Tifa asked kindly, ignoring that she was still shaking from previous events and that she could lose her life. But the she-wolf seemed to have bought that and stopped growling as she watched Tifa very cautiously, her teeth still bared incase anything funny happened. The razors stuck in her skin dug into Tifa's as she began to pull them apart. It was very painful, and she couldn't hide that. After getting it out far enough, the wolf quickly swiped her ankle from it and TIfa released it quickly. She clenched her hands into fists to fight the pain and sensitivity there. She looked up to see that the girl she had helped was already gone. Tifa got to her feet and began running again, towards her house. She collided into something and fell backwards. A real bear turned around and looked at her. Tifa's eyes widend and fear consumed her, real bears didn't have a mind to distinguish what you should and should not kill. It roared loudly and raised up a paw to smite her down with. But it pulled back in pain and turned around. Tifa could see the girl she had just helped, clinging to the bear's back, teeth biting down hard, her claws into the bear's flesh. It roared for her to let go, trying to swing her loose by spinning quickly. The girl let go and growled darkly, making the bear turn tail and run. It probably guessed that her pack was close by and didn't want to risk that.

" Th...thank you " Tifa smiled nervously as she stumbled to her feet.

" And thank you. I didn't think all humans were so bad, but over the years they proved me wrong. Now you are just confusing me...my name is Aerith ".

" I'm Tifa " she held out her hand but Aeris merely looked at it, making Tifa slowly recoil it. Guess they didn't shake hands.

" Perhaps we will see one another again, and I will see if you are just as nice as you were before. Maybe then we'll shake hands " she turned around, and walked away into the darkness of the forest. Her ankle had stopped bleeding and was in healing now.

-+-+

Cloud's footsteps echoed throughout the cavern, its eeriy silence not at all unusual. He came to the old stone door, on it were inscriptions of acients. He opened it easily before walking in and closing it behind him. He walked the long narrow pathway until he reached the large chamber of where the four Elder's stayed. But...where were they? They summoned him and here he was, but they were not. Did they think he wasn't coming? Or did they know he had refused to come? No...they were there, just blending in with their surroundings. Or at least, they were supposed to.

" Umm...hello? " Cloud asked the silence. No one answered. He repeated himself, raising his voice. Someone's hand clamped over his mouth, wings that were not his own closed around him.

" Shhh...be silent of they will get you ".

" Vincent? "

" Our Elder's are not here anymore ".

" Where are they? " Cloud whispered.

" ...in the stars ".

" Oh god...how? "

" Shall we escape first? " Vincent retracted his wings and the two silently ran down the corrider. They passed through the door and closed it before escaping into the darkness of the forest. Flying would give them to much attention. The two stopped at a stream three miles off to rest.

" Where is the rest of the Pyro clan? "

" Scattered for our safety, and due to meet back up by the end of this week. We all heard about the Mako...we didn't think anyone survived...but I'll be damned, the one to continue the legacy lives. The rest of us will be glad to know all four origins will continue on ".

" Yeah...so the other's are safe...thats good... " Cloud looked up at the sky, the moon showing her face. He sighed and looked at Vincent before staring. Vincent had changed, his eyes a brighter red to make them stand out. Horns spiraled upwards, his wings and tail covered in harder scales. Cloud leaned against a tree.

" Your process of being a dragon has been sped up hasn't it " it wasn't a question, more like a comment till proven wrong. Vincent looked up at him before nodding.

" I was summoned and when I couldn't make it... "

" Your messenger told you to open a small pouch which was to speed up the process " Cloud finished.

" Yes. Seems you to have been visited...hate to break this to you, but our Elder's have been dead for nearly two weeks. Nearly as long as you've been a slave " Vincent's eyes held smugness.

" But how could they send up messages if they were dead? "

" Thats just it...they didn't ".

" Huh! "

" Humans have configured a component to speed up the process of us becoming dragons. They threaten sphinxes because they are the only creatures who can lock onto a dragon's scent and told us lies. I think someone's working on the inside " Vincent folded his arms.

" You suspect a spy amongst our kind? "

" I suspect a coward amongst the Forest ".

" I know Pyro's and Forest never go along, but... "

" Let me finish. Take away the jungle and take away plants. What is the Forest Clan now? Nothing, scared because they can't defend themselves. Crystaline can just go to the colder regions and be fine. Pyro's to the hotter, Mako, anywhere they damn please. But Forest is weak, always wanting peace and to show mercy.I know that word isn't in your dictionary, and I wish it wasn't in mine. But if you get enough Forest worked up, they'll do anything to keep their power, whether that be the downfall for everyone else ".

" I see your point...then let us find this traitor " Cloud got up from the tree and walked towards the stream.

" In time...right now, it is to dangerous. Humans want 'us' to evolve to make us slaves then. You need to kill that family that has taken you hostage. Or escape if you feel they deserve to live...I'll need you to meet me back here by the end of next week. Crystaline's chosen one will be here to, she can help talk to Forest. I will be here, I promise. Agreed? "

" ...agreed ".

-+-+

Tifa turned the faucet of water on hot, scrubbing ruthlessly at the blood on her fingers. It burned bad, but it made her feel better. She tried to wash away the memory of her earlier murder by self defense. She couldn't deny that he got what he deserved. Did that make her a bad person. She slid to her knees and then clutched them to her chest as water poured down the back of her head down her spine. That was it, if Swayna and Yana ever came over her house again then she would ban them from her property. If they didn't give up, she wouldn't hesitate calling Cloud on them. He was right, they never had her best intrests at heart, and because of them she had to kill someone. Because of them she had to cling to the lie of being a virgin, when they were the ones that had cost her that. At the age of sixteen they set her up with someone who was her age now, nineteen and he had made good fun with her, warning her that if she told anyone he would kill her. Tifa had kept her mouth shut and said nothing had happened, thing was, since she had suppressed it for so long she couldn't even remember his name or what he looked like, she just remembered that she hated him. She leaned her forhead against her knees, tears fighting their way to her eyes. But she would not, and could not. She felt that if she cried now, she'd be letting down the only one who had ever believed and cared for her, whether he wanted to admit it or not she could see it. Tifa could no longer see Cloud as a monster, she saw him as her savior. He was the only one to have ever called her for who she was, no longer a rich man's daughter like everyone else had respected. He knew her, and was sick of her attention craving tactics of being a bitch, and that had changed her. And she had to admit, she no longer saw him as an Anthro, she saw him as someone who was struggling like an everyday person. No longer treated him like a slave or pet, but like an equal. Tifa breathed in deeply before reaching out with a hand and shutting off the water, it was starting to hurt a little to much. Standing up she wrapped a towel around her frame and squeezed her hair together over the tub to help get rid of most of the water. Using her palm, she wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't think herself as to pretty, but apparently every one else did. She opened the bathroom door and let billows of steam to flow out. Her door now opened because she wasn't the only one back from her adventures. She walked in to see Cloud sitting on the foot of her bed, his shirt off and examining his wing, there was a large gash in it. She watched in amazement as it sewed itself up. He moved it slightly every which way it could bend.

" Do you have more nerves in your body because your an Anthro? "

" I guess I would need them to move these things " Cloud fluttered his wings and his tail whipped from side to side. Tifa sat next to him, not bothering to get changed, she needed to tell him to take it easy on the training sessions.

" How'd it go? "

" ...not well... " Cloud looked down at his hands as his wings folded along his back. He watched as his talons sunk into his fingers, leaving them like cat claws.

" How come? "

" None of your concern ".

" ...oh...ok. Umm...my day was intresting " Tifa placed her hand over his.

" And why is that ? "

" I killed someone ". Cloud stopped looking at his hands and picked up his head. He looked at her as if she was joking. Tifa merely shrugged.

" You've been teaching me to fight like a dragon, so when I defended myself...I killed him ...there still blood on my shoes if you want proof " she pointed to her shoes she had been wearing earlier. Cloud could see that she was shaking, and not from the sudden air change, he could sense that she was scared for what might happen. Cloud stretched his wing to envelope her as his arm draped around her shoulders, his other hand stroking her hair. He had got this comforting thing pretty down now. But she did have dragon blood...so did she go with his customs? He leaned down and sank his teeth into the base of her neck. Tifa climbed into his lap without breaking his bite. His legs hung off the edge of her bed, making it easier for her to place one leg on either side of him, her arms settling over his as they wrapped around her waist. Oh it was so much easier than earlier to remove her clothing, all she was wearing was a towel. And the feeling of her bare thigh against his torso was oh so inviting. Her heat pressed against his naked stomach, he be amazed if he didn't take her by the end of the night, then again, he'd also be dead from the insanity. He retracted his teeth, his tongue brushing against his teethmarks to stop the bloodflow. He pressed his lips hungrily against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw. His mouth claimed her's in a soul searing kiss, a clawed hand stroking down her back with an extended claw, making her arch into him. Her tongue danced insanely with his, their movements speaking of nothing but desire and want. Cloud tugged at the folded end of her towel that kept it around her. It fell away as his wings enclosed around them, enveloping them in darkness. The towel didn't fall away completely, instead it hung onto her hips, her chest melding with his own. Tifa gasped in his mouth as his hand cupped her breast, his claws lightly raking across the soft mound. She whimpered as he did it again, slower this time. Cloud released her lips before leaning his forhead against her's, his misty blue eyes staring into her crimson ones.

" Tifa...you need to let me know and you need to let me know now if you don't want to go through with this. Because I can't really stop myself " he whispered huskily, his claws softly raking over her again, making her shudder. Tifa placed her hands on his chest before letting her head rest against his shoulder.

" I wish I could...but I'm sort of scared " Tifa waited a few moments, unsure of what to expect next. Cloud sighed, letting air out until it became a growl. Tifa winced at his growl, her hands balling up into fists. Cloud folded his wings behind him and rested his head on top of her's.

' Five...four...three...two...one ' Cloud counted mentally in his head as Tifa's door suddenly opened to reveal both parents.

" Tifa dear...how was...ugh... " Janet Lockhart froze in her tracks, while Dameon Lockhart lost it.

A/N: I had to I'm sorry. Its to add to the drama, and ugh...to make them both realize their like Romeo and Juliet, meant to be but kept apart. No, their not going to shoot themselves. Anyway, yeah, Cloud's in trouble, and very mad at me. Tifa likes her payment though, getting to get frisky with Cloud. Cloud would agree to those terms as well, but I keep stopping them cause I don't feel the magic. Come on peeps, more reviews, those wings aren't cheap you know


	6. Anger

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Dameon Lockhart was screaming on the house phone, his voice peircing through Tifa's ears.

" I want to know why the hell you thought it was ok to ...to...sell those...those ' things ' to people! Their dangerous! "

" Well sir, if you would like we can have authorities come by and take him off your hands, giving you full price of what you payed " a woman's cool and collect tone said from the other side of the phone.

" Take him away? I want to kill him! "

" Oh, you can't do that sir ".

" And why the fuck not! "

" He's a very rare species and must be protected even if dangerous. We will send someone by to come and get him...someone will drop by around this evening. Thank you sir Lockhart, have a nice day " a dial tone was heard from the other line. Lockhart slammed the phone down on its hook, grumbling.

" Have to protect him my ass...its cause he's worth so much. I should just sell him, he did bid pretty well, and fast. He should go even faster with those new horns and such " he grumbled again and sat down in his chair. Tifa leaned against the inside of her room door, hearing every word that was passed between whoever was on the phone and her father. It wasn't right, she came on to him, he shouldn't be the one getting punished. But then again, they weren't going to listen to her as she was kept locked up in the confines of her bedroom. She was literally locked there, windows barricaded, door under lock and key. Cloud was kept outside in one of their horse stables. Chained up inside, why did that seem familar. She looked at her windows, they had wooden boards over them, not hard to break. But it would be noisey. She tapped her fingers against her lips as she plotted how to escape. Looking around her room she searched her drawers first, dragging out a black cotten sleeveless shirt with a black vest with sleeves. The dark pans had pockets and chains, as well as long fabric that covered one leg. She had these clothes for him awhile back. But never got to give them to him. She planned on doing that once they reached a month of having him in their house, well, there goes that dream. Tifa then turned on her stereo before turning it on full blast of angry music, her way of showing her parents that she hated what they were doing. She knew they'd ignore it. Whoever was coming would be here soon, it was already evening, and when people said evening, they meant around eight. It was sevenish now, the pale moon shining. Balling up her fists she opened her window and let it fly, braking through the boards. Her music would cover that sound. Quietly she snuck out, a bundle of clothes in her hand. Crawling across the ground she made it to where she suspected he was kept. Getting to her feet, she dusted herself off before peeking into a crack on the side of the wall. Yep, he was in there, staring at her prized horse. The horse stared back at him, non blinking. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he continued staring, before blinking and smiling. The horse whinnied what sounded like...laughter. Tifa unlocked the door and slipped in, causing him to look up and the horse to sway. She picked the key off the wall and sprinted towards him. Using the key she unlocked his multiple cuffs.

" Ok, someone's coming to take you away and probably put you in captivity. Here... " she forced the clothes into his hands, " I need you to get far far away from here...but promise me you'll I'll see you again " Tifa forced a sad smile. Cloud blinked at her before smiling, a real smile, not a smirk.

" I guess there is still one good human in this world ".

" You promise me? "

" No ".

" Wha...what? But...but why? "

" Because coming back here will be to dangerous for me. However, when you go in the forest, past the haunting trees, you'll come to a clearing with a stream. I'll be there in three days time...you come see me " Cloud stood up and rubbed his wrists. She turned as he began to get dressed. After a few seconds his arms wrapped around her waist securely. He nuzzled his her hair gently before saying quietly.

" Your father can't protect you from who your nature tells you to be... ".

" Huh? I don't understand ".

" You will in three days ". Tifa turned around in his arms, her eyes beaming up at him. Her hands cupped his cheek before going on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his lips. Cloud entwined his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back, further fusing their lips together. His tongue danced with her's for its final time in a few days. Slowly, they broke away, stepping back from one another. Tifa looked him over one final time before her eyebrows furrowed together.

" You look... "

" Good right? "

" Human...well yes...but human " she tilted her head to the side as his horns seemed to have disappeared as well as his tail. She knew that his wings were folded underneath his shirt. He smirked.

" Neat trick huh? " he ruffled his hair before squinting, his horns seeming to spring back up. They had been lying flat against his head, his golden spikes camoflauging them.

" What about your ugh...tail ? " she asked with a blush. Cloud lifted his shirt, she saw what looked like a tattoo of a dragons tail around his hips. It suddenly moved and twisted around. He put his shirt back down and straightend it.

-+-+

A woman with short dark hair walked up to the Lockhart's front door. She wore a black tie around her forhead, as well as an extremely small frame. She wore a dark shirt with a vest and shorts with high tie sneaker boots. Her dark eyes nearly glowed with her complexion. Though she wasn't smiling, there was something cheerful to her. He raised a clenched fist to the oak door before lightly tapping it. She waited patiently with her hands behind her back. Lockhart opened the door and looked down at her with disgust.

" They sent a little girl to handle this? I'm I the laughing stock of the city or something! "

" Never judge a book by its cover sir " the girl grinned sarcasticly.

" Whatever...whats your name little girl " it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

" Sir, you do not rule me. Therefore, I will not tolerate your demands of such rudeness ".

" You will while your on my property ".

" If you wish me to help you, then ask respectfully ".

" Why you little... " he began to grumble and curse at her. The girl merely folded her arms and watched him in silence. Janet Lockhart came up behind her husband and smiled at the girl.

" Hello dear. May I ask, what is your name? "

" Yuffie " the girl replied with a bright smile.

" Well, Yuffie, please come in ".

" Thank you but no, I have my job to do...where is the Anthro? "

" He in the back ".

" Thanks " Yuffie manuvered around the house to where her assignment was contained. She walked over to the stable and opened the door before shutting it behind her. The daughter of the house jumped and was immediately on her toes, turning swiftly and ready to attack. Yuffie caught her fist easily, a little to easily. She sighed and looked up.

" You have a knack for getting in trouble Cloud, and I'm tired of breaking you out of it " she smirked. Cloud looked up at her before smirking back.

" More than half those times were your fault my kniving little fox friend ".

" Won't deny that...now lets hurry up and get out of here, those real people coming to get you will be here soon ".

" Wait...your a fox? " Tifa interrupted, she had felt a tad bit jealous that she knew Cloud. Yuffie winked, showing canines.

" Pure blooded baby " she responded proudly. Cloud rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, pure blooded thief ".

" Its called Stealth, Cloud. Don't blame me that I have that gift " Yuffie folded her arms.

" Where's...umm ... " Tifa wasn't sure how to ask. Yuffie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

" Never mind...go...I hear voices ".

-+-+

" What are we doing in the city? " Yuffie asked Cloud as they continued to walk down a few empty alleyways.

" Looking for something...someone really " Cloud huffed, his eyes scanning all around. Yuffie rolled her eyes and continued walking next to him. They were acting like normal people, walking around Midgar as though it were no big deal. Yuffie had gotten a few of those ' special ' glances from pigs and pervs on the sides of the streets, while some women tried to seduce Cloud with their battering eyelashes. Cloud scowled on the inside, but managed a charming smile on the outside, before pretending to take Yuffie's hand and keeping her close.

" Humans freaking you out huh? "

" Yeah...what about you? "

" If I had your strength I would tear out every single pair of eyes looking at you and I...for Tifa's sake " Yuffie winked up at him. Cloud flashed his fangs as if to say " shut it ". She laughed then her eyes narrowed and grew angry. Cloud raised an eyebrow as she quickly turned and snatched the wrist that was halfway submerged into her pocket. The pickpocket froze on the spot, his untrusting face looking at her in fear.

" You wanna get your hand out of my pocket, fucker! " Yuffie pulled on the wrist hard before shoving him back, letting him stumble and then fall to the ground. The commotion caused many passerbys to stop and stare. Cloud closed his eyes and relaxed for but a moment before kneeling to the ground and offering a hand to help the thief up. The thief wasn't convinced, so Cloud forcefully took his and made him get up. But when the thief was on his feet, Cloud still didn't let go. The man tried to struggle, making Cloud clamp on tighter. The man whimpered in pain, but Cloud paid no attention.

" Empty your free hand " he hissed, squeezing his hand until he heard a few fingers crack in half. The man's other hand slowly retracted and opened, letting a few of the objects that had been in both their pockets to fall on the floor. Dragon scales, fox claws, and a bit of fox fur. All worthful in the eyes of those who studied witchcraft or made materia. It was how they planned on paying for a few items, because it hurt like a bitch to re-pull them from one another. Yuffie picked the objects from the ground before stuffing them back into her pockets. Cloud leaned close to the man's face before baring his fangs.

" Unless you want us to cause a really gorey scene, you'd best leave without much noise ". The man, shaking and trembling with fear, ran as far away from them as soon as Cloud let go, cradling his broken hand like an infant. Cloud snuffed, his eyes turning a misty green. He looked up towards the sky, the cloud calling out to him, to join them. He sighed, he knew it would be unwise to fly in the city not just because of people, but it would give away his location, and Vincent would be angry. Not that Vincent was his boss anyway. He held his hand out to Yuffie, and she took it as the two ran down the street frantically. Cloud stopped, causing a delay reaction from Yuffie. He had found who he was looking for. Zack leaned against a wall, a collar chained to his neck and tied to a steel pole. His master seemed to be on a carnival ride that was taking place only a few blocks away. Cloud ran up to him, and because his eyes were closed, Zack didn't know it was him. But his sense of smell certainly made him jump. Opening the icey blue he smiled.

" And here I thought I'd never see your scaley ass ever again ". Cloud smiled at the remark as his claws lengthend and cut through the chain as if it were tissue paper. He and Yuffie removed the collar and the three of them ran away from the carnival.

" So where's our first stop for using this stuff? " Yuffie asked, her hand patting her pocket. Cloud shifted his gaze to Zack, and Zack nodded before showing them into an abondend alley. They slowed to a walk, giving the appearence that they were tired, but it had in reality not affected them in anyway. An old dirty man sat at what seemed like a deadend, a wizend wooden staff in his grimy fingers.

" Hey old man. We need a passage to the undergrounds, for safe passage into the ' Wolf's Layer '. Any problems with that? " Zack asked, his ears fixing on any slight sounds for alarm. The old man looked up, his eyes yellow, as a cracked cough escaped his lips.

" Heh heh...trying to return home eh pup? Well, thats what I'm here for...but you do know its not cheap, especially if your going to smuggle to different races in...one rare and one normal " he held out his greedy hands, which Yuffie placed the contents of her pocket in his fingers. He examined the scales and claws before pocketing them and moving out of the way. He tapped four times on a particular stone with the chipped end of the staff, before an opening appeared. The three snuck in within a blink of an eye, not that anyone was watching or anything.

-+-+

Tifa sat at the foot of her bed, her windows and door barricaded, for " her own good ". Her knees were held to her chest, thanks to her arms. Her forehead leaned against the knee caps, as her eyes drifted up and down the length of the wall. Screaming for freedom would prove useless, and fighting the jail like room wouldn't work either. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her head. For once she did something she wanted to, not allowing someone else to control her life. She wanted to help him, so she did. Just like she wanted to help the she-wolf she saw earlier. She defended herself in that alley, and she wanted freedom. Why shouldn't she have it! It was her right damn it! She felt like a caged beast, her thoughts becoming angrier and more hate filled as she thought about what she deserved. She had always been a good person, never asking for those friends, never asking to be raped, never asking for such demanding parents, never asking for such a poor lifestyle. She would rather live in poverty, as long as she was happy and her parents didn't look at her as though she were an object. Tifa clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms, creating moon cresents. Her eyes narrowed until they were slits.

" LET ME OUT OF HERE! " she screamed, her voice echoing across their home. But of course her parents ignored her. She growled to herself then stopped. She had growled? She looked down at her hands, which were now bleeding, her nails had lengthend dangerously for human standards. She flexed them and looked at the more clearly, thats right, Cloud said she had dragon's blood? Not sure of what type though, it didn't matter. She walked up to her door and let a kick fly into it, letting wood chips fly in all directions. Her mother screamed and got into a feedle position on the ground, while her father tried to stop her from doing anything else " dangerous to her ". She laughed.

" You have no idea what kind of danger I've been in while you were so wrapped around making money. I make the rules for my life, and my first rule is, I decide what I do next ".

A/N: ...I'm not sure how to apologize for not updating. But here's a shot at it. School fucking suxs, and I get so much damn hw its hard to keep up. I now own the FFV11 game, but have yet to play it because of my business. And if I do play it, I will end up ignoring my stories again. So, I'll wait till I finish this and Life's Tough. Then write a Cloti with experience on the game. Please review, Cloud's aweful mad at me for not setting up any steamy action with Tifa, and I'm sure you are to. Hey, birthcontrol doesn't come easy for Tifa, I understand, looking at Cloud and unable to do anything...+drool+...umm...review


	7. Peace is not always peaceful

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Cloud stretched out his wings once he, Yuffie, and Zack made it to the underground layer. He was surprised to see so many wolves in one area. They all looked at him with hostility in their eyes.

" Relax my brotheren, scaley ass means us no harm " Zack moved in front of him with a smile. The other's wolves regarded Zack with nods, but still looked at Cloud with concern for themselves. Cloud felt a tad bit jealous for Yuffie for the moment, she was in the dog family, so she was greeted like a long lost cousin. He, however, was treated as though he'd devour them any moment. Sighing he slowly made his way to a cleared space to sit. His ears perked up as he heard a suddenly 'thud'. Turning around he saw a she-wolf, her hands solidly around Zack's throat, shaking him violently. Her braided hair swished behind her, dangerous like a whip.

" Honey...air...circulation...hard...to...breathe..." Zack muttered as she raked a hand across his cheek. Cloud rushed over and pryed the she-wolf off, ignoring her growls and struggles. Zack rubbed his throat and breathed in greedily. He put on a smug smile and rubbed his cheek.

" Don't you honey me! I should tear you apart Zack! Leaving me all alone, why I ought to...!!!!!!! "

" Hey Cloud, you can put my mate down now. I don't think you should hold on any longer " Zack suggested as he prepared a blocking position. Cloud let the woman go and watched as she calmly stalked up to Zack and slammed him into the wall before giving him a hard kiss on the lips. Cloud raised an eyebrow and felt instant jealousy, Zack was a lucky bastard. He got to come home to a mate and his clan. Sighing, Cloud leaned against the wall and completely ignored his new friend and mate. He looked to one of the elders sitting in the center of the room, before cautiously making his way towards them.

" Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you...but how could I get to the forest from here? " The elders were more than happy to oblige. They still believed in the olden tails that if you were to help a dragon, if ever needed, they would return to you for a battle. But if you did not help, they would slaughter your kin. Cloud snuffed, let them think what they want, just as long as they helped him. He took the passage that was given to him, glad he didn't have to pay to use it. He didn't bother a farewell to Zack nor Yuffie, he would see them again, and he didn't really want to see Zack and his mate start reproducing. He dragged his claws along the stone wall as he walked, allowing his tail to unwrap and twitch freely. His neck craned to the side as he let his horns reveal themselves. Unfortunately, the hall was to small to expand his wings. He walked the semi-long distance until he was greeted by the moon. Had that much time really passed? Crawling out of the entrance hole, he breathed in the fresh air. His eyes turned their mako green and his wings expanded, he wanted to fly, had to fly. Didn't care what saw him, he just had to fly. It'd been so long since he had actually taken flight. Not those little drifts across the Lockhart house, no, actually flying. Leaping into the air and diving to the ground before pulling up at the last second flying.

-+-+

Cloud smiled as the wind rushed through his golden spikes. His modern clothes clashed with his species, but it didn't matter. He must've looked like a very strange citizen from far away, if anyone saw him. A third of him wanted those poachers to find him again, because he would tear them apart with his new ablities. But he was then snapped into reality, they would already know. The smile disappeared as Cloud landed on a tree branch, letting his legs droop over the edge. He missed Father dearly. He frowned sadly and watched the ground, flexing his claws he dropped to the ground before leaning against the tree. He wrapped his wings around his frame to keep his warmth.

" Father...if you can hear me now, please, give me guidence. I know not of what to do now, nor how to solve the problems of our kind...I know that few words are not part of our vocabulary, but I do feel...fear. Please Father, answer me...I know you can " despite all thing possible and impossible, even anthro's believed you could talk to your ancestor's through the stars. Cloud looked up at the starry sky in silence.

" ANSWER ME! " he roared, letting his voice carry all through the forest.

" I miss Mother " a voice answered him from above. Cloud shifted his eyes around and spotted Vincent. The Pyro descended next to him, and sat down.

" But, I do not think, no matter how many stars in the universe, that our beloved elders are ever going to answer us " Vincent said sadly. The two anthro's sat in silence for awhile,before Vincent stood up.

" Come, we should take our leave now. Who knows what could track us down " Vincent offered a hand to help him up, which Cloud took. Once standing, Cloud's eyes shifted to the ground.

" How goes the Pyro clan? " he asked to make the situation seem lighter. Vincent caught the voice change and shrugged slightly.

" Fine I suppose ".

" Fine? "

" I'm unsure of what my clan is feeling. If its anything of what I'm feeling...then they are feeling hotheaded and ready to fight with whatever crosses their path " Vincent answered. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him, his blue eyes turning green. Vincent smirked.

" I would not dare fight a blood-friend, who was born to kick my ass Cloud. Mako's have that natural gift while Crystalline is all about peace. Thats how our bloods get along, fire equals destruction, and destruction means Mako. And, I suppose my people feel a huge amount of...grief...despair...sadness...and fear " Vincent finished and leaned against the tree.

" Fear? Why? "

" Because...these humans took out the very meaning of destruction, destroying every single one of your people, you being the only survivor. To destroy destruction strikes fear into the other creatures of the forest. My people fear they are next on the list of extinction, and I can't blame them. Fire and destruction walk hand in hand, now, to the grave they stand " Vincent closed his eyes then looked up into Cloud's.

" What? " Vincent asked looking at Cloud's grim expression.

" That sounds very dark coming from a leader of a clan ".

" What did you expect? "

" For you of all people to not surrender to fears like that. Your the figure all the Pyro's look up to, you shouldn't be so grim towards whatever fate lies ahead of you " Cloud argued. Vincent smiled.

" Were you always this smart? Or did that human master of your actually teach you meanings of words which you were never meant to understand ". Cloud growled, his eyes flashing their mako green as he bared his fangs. Vincent put his hands up in caution.

" I meant no offense ".

" Then keep your mouth shut ".

-+-+

Tree branches tore at Tifa's skin as the wood smacked against her. She angrily broke a few branches to make the passage to her wandering easier. She sighed with fustraition and sat down at the base of a tree at a clearing. She folded her knees to her chest, huddling her body for warmth.

" Its not safe for a mortal to be out here in the wild, so close to the feeding grounds " a voice snickered wildly in the brush. Tifa got to her feet and balled her fist tightly. The bushes rustled and out came what looked like a person, but some species had that effect. It was a man of what looked late teens. He had flaming red hair tired to his back and two red markings under his eyes, and a fox like grin.

" Who are you?! " she hissed protectively. The man snorted a laugh and placed his hands up defensively.

" Relax girly, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just giving you a healthy piece of advice. Forest is dangerous now days, then again...its because of mortals. Name's Reno, fox origin. Why don't you allow me to escort you back to your clan? "

" I'm not going back home, so no ".

" Hmm? But...your scent says your clan is...that way " Reno pointed behind him, no related direction to the Lockhart manor. Tifa unclenched her fists.

" What do you mean...my clan? "

" Y...your kidding...right? "

-+-+

Zack stretched his limbs out on his den bed. The thin sheet wrapped around his waist moved as he did. He smirked as he put a loving arm around the nude form of Aeris. Her delicate hands pressed against his chest lightly, her nails raking and marking him.

" I'm still mad at you " she growled playfully. Zack smiled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and inhaled her scent.

" You don't think I got captured on purpose do you? "

" ...no, cause you would've had some get away plan instead of being sold ".

" Hey, that plantation was no picnic. I would've liked it had the pack come and help out instead of me being stuck in that hellhole for a month " .

" We couldn't find you Zack. Couldn't detect your smell or anything...it was like you disappeared off the face of the earth. You...you have no idea how scared I was " Aeris trembled within his arms. Zack soothed her back lightly.

" Well don't worry. It won't ever happen again...hey, where's scaley ass? "

-+-+

Yuffie sniffed the air and turned to head to the direction of the scent. She freed her ears of the hiding spell and allowed her poofy white tipped tail to swish back and forth playfully. She bent low to the forest floor and allowed her tiny claws to mess with the grass blades and dirt. She smiled, her sharp tiny canines showing as she directed energy to her legs, all forcing out into a pounce. The one she attacked fell hard, but he wasn't alone.

" AH! Yuffie! Damn it! Don't do that " Reno smirked as he forced the vixen off easily. Yuffie giggled wildly and swiped at him with her claws before stopping.

" Tifa? Wha...what are you doing here? " she asked.

" Umm...how do I explain? Ugh...out for a nightly walk? " Tifa shrugged.

" Its dangerous " Yuffie crossed her arms.

" Thats what I said " Reno voiced. Tifa placed her hands angrily on her hips.

" I can take care of myself, thank you " she huffed.

" Really? Ever taken on a bear? One of the snakes in this forest? Any...different dragons? Not everyone is willing to listen to your whole ' I won't hurt you' speech " Yuffie argued. Tifa rolled her eyes, her temper flaring.

" Your not my mother Yuffie. Tell me, where is Cloud...I need to speak with him ".

" Don't know. His scent ends right over there...I think he flew somewhere...most likely his childhood hideout " Yuffie answered.

" Show me? "

" I suppose ".

-+-+

Tifa's eyes sparkled as they hit the water. She didn't know such a beautiful secretive place still existed. The trees around the pool of water looked sunk back, as though made to sit and relax in all day, or as a kid, the best place to hide while playing. Despite herself, Tifa found herself climbing the tree, the branches supporting her without effort. Reno and Yuffie watched her with curious glances as she sat in the basin of branches and relaxed. Reno stretched lazily.

" Well, if you need us, just call " he smirked as his own fox like features began to show. He began to count in a native tongue, no doubt the start of a game. Tifa watched as the two ran off, laughing like made and jumping on one another. Tifa smiled to herself, silently cursing and rejoicing for them. For her, it wasn't so simple to be with those she cared about, nor have someone truely care about her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the pair of cloudy white eyes hanging from above her. Tifa stretched her arms and leaned back, resting her head against one of the smoother branches. She looked up and stared back at the eyes that were staring at her. Tifa yelped in fright and jumped down from the tree in one fluid quick motion. She got into a fighter stance and looked at the white eyes, daring them to move closer.

" Come out! Or face the consequences of my wrath ! " she threatened. The figure jumped down after her, quivering in fright. The eyes belonged to that of a child with white dragon wings and tail. Tifa put her hands down and looked at the child before smiling warmly and getting down to one knee.

" You scared me little one. Your an Anthro...of what kind though ? " she had never seen eyes so white before, so magnificent to look at. It was a girl, a little girl. Her features were covered with innocence, her heart beating for what was right. She had whispy silver white hair. Her robes were white as well.

" She is of Crystaline " a voice answered behind her. Tifa turned half way and saw Cloud descending to the ground. The child took cover behind Tifa, her tiny hands clutching Tifa's clothes, holding tight. Tifa patted the girl's head.

" Its alright little one...he's not going to hurt you "Tifa spoke lovingly, feeling she needed to soothe the childs fear. Call it, motherely instincts.

" Thats not quite true " Cloud said in a low voice. Tifa looked up at him with disbelief.

" She's just a child Cloud, and of your kind! Why would you hurt your kind? Besides, I thought you were the last one left. Now your not, you should be glad " Tifa said.

" Don't be a fool! She and I are nothing alike " Cloud hissed darkly, sending chills up her spine.

" I don't under... "

" No, you listen now and you listen good. I am of Mako, she is of Crystaline. Peace loving, Ice breathing Crystaline. I am a Mako Anthro, a fighter, a warrior, peace does not settle for everything. Some times, action must be taken, and times like now it is called. I need to speak with her, so move " Cloud responded coldly. Tifa didn't move, but the girl behind her did. She moved out into the open.

" What do you know Oapic " Cloud crossed his arms as he addressed the girl. The girl looked up and trembled, his tiny wings fluttering fruitlessly.

" What would she know Cloud? She's a child! Leave her alone " Tifa interrupted. Cloud's eyes narrowed, his blue eyes flashing a dark green, darker than ever before.

" Do not test my patience Tifa. I will not hesitate to strike you down " Cloud growled as he turned his attention back towards the child.

" Don't toy with me Oapic, tell me what you know " Cloud half yelled at the trembling child. She said nothing, and before Tifa could even defend the girl again, Cloud sent a hard punch her way, his fist colliding with her chest cavity. Tifa watched in horror as the girl sailed through the air and slammed against the tree, blood splattering across the ground.

Cloud ignored Tifa's horrific stare as he crossed the small distance and lifted the girl by her robes.

" Don't toy with me Oapic. You hold the key of information. Now you either tell me what you know or I will make sure you never make the Crystaline bloodline survive. Don't fuck around, your life and your clan's life is in your hands. Now...tell me what you know..." Cloud growled menacingly. The girl in his clutched began to shake uncontrollably as Cloud let her go. She hit the floor and began to grow into a girl to be about Tifa's age. Strikingly beautiful, she looked like the child, but older. Tifa's eyes widend as Oapic stood up and brushed her white robes of any dirt. She then placed her hands on her hips and stared at Cloud's green eyes before smiling.

" Nothing ever gets passed the famous Cloud of the Mako clan. Funny, when did you start acting like an alpha? I need not answer to you any information, for it is not mine to tell " she fluttered her wings, the sharp ends revealing themselves. Cloud's fangs jutted from his upper lip, a warning.

" You don't want to start a fight with me Oapic " he warned. She smiled.

" You would strike me down Cloud? One of the council, and most of all a lady? You would strike me down? "

" I'll kill you if you don't start speaking the words I want to hear ". Oapic smiled before taking in air and breathing out a whirlwind of ice. Cloud moved out of the way, as well as Tifa and took to the sky. Once the whirlwind was gone, so was she. Cloud landed back on the ground and cursed loudly before letting a fist sail into a near by tree.

" GAH! Damn it Tifa! What the hell are you doing out here anyway?! " Cloud screeched.

" I...wha...why...why does it bother you...you...? " she stuttered in fear. Cloud roared loudly before punching the tree again.

" Have you any idea how dangerous it is out here?! You could be killed! In fact, you nearly were! "

" What...what do you mean " Tifa cowered before him until her back pressed into another tree. Cloud turned his attention to her, his now blue eyes glaring. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it before opening it again.

" Do you have any idea why Oapic was even in that tree? " he asked as calmly as he could.

" N...no ".

" She was waiting for me to arrive there ". Tifa felt a pang of jealousy from how he worded it.

" Why? " she asked, her jealousy giving her a bit of confidence.

" She was waiting for me to sit there like I usually do, to get rid of me. Her child-like form makes it hard for her to see clearly. She thought you were me ".

" But...I thought that she was one for peace ".

" She is, but not towards me. She see's me as an obstacle for ruling. Which is why I think she's the one that planned the betrayal between clans " Cloud sighed as his fingers messaged his temple.

" Betrayal? "

" Don't meddle to much into it...come on, I need to get you home ".

" No! I'm a run away...and I'm not ever going home! " Tifa screamed. Cloud rolled his eyes.

" Let me re-phrase that. I need to get you to my shelter ".

A/N: Wow, I updated. Be patient with me people, I promise that the Cloti steamy action goodness should be in my next chapter. It seems to you guys that your waiting forever for one. Not true, in reality, did I not make you wait till at least chapter eight in In Love? Anyway, reviews please. I am dead tired, but am putting alot of emotion that I recieve from my friends and darling bf at school and what my reactions would be. The reasons is my reactions is cause I can describe what I'm feeling, and am a very jealous person myself. Also, I got this one review that said my story wasn't believable. Excuse when I say " Well no duh dumb shit. Its called ' Fantasy '. Its not supposed to be believable " ok, feel better now and sorry for being a bitch right there. Bye guys.


	8. Chosen Mate, sacrifice your soul

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Tifa stared in awe at the carvings placed upon the stone walls. Her mouth hung agape as her soft feet padded across the floor. Cloud had taken her shoes, and in a old japanese like-ritual, shoes were not allowed to be worn on the inside a person's home. After tracing her hands on a few of the carvings, she seemed to have found her voice.

" Hey Cloud? "

" Hmm? "

" You know how...Oapic has the ability to change into the form of a child? "

" Yeah ".

" Does that perhaps mean you have another hidden ability? "

" What are you getting at Tifa? " Cloud stopped and turned around to face her, his wings ruffling, tail swishing. Tifa's eyes drifted to the floor before rising back up to meet his gaze.

" Well...think about it. If she's going to become a full fledged dragon like you, has the ability to breathe ice because of the type of breed she is. Wouldn't her little shape shift count as another ability? " Tifa bit her lower lip, she hoped to impress him with all the knowledge she had retained on their fly here. Cloud moved his right hand until it was under his chin, a pose for thinking. He walked over to her before lightly patting her head.

" An excellent try, and an excellent guess. But, you are however, wrong ".

" Huh? But...I thought... " she began but he silenced her with his index finger.

" You thought wrong. You see, when she does become a full fledged dragon, she will never be able to morph back into her anthro form because she has chosen her child form for her right now. Had she waited to become a dragon and then chose to morph into her younger self that would've been fine. You see, you only get one morph, thats it. No re-do's or restarts " Cloud smiled as he removed his finger. He turned and began to walk before his smile disappeared. Didn't he ask that question to his Father? So...how did Oapic figure out how to morph? Maybe she really did uncover another ability, after all she was the smartest of the bunch. He shivered, his wings blocking the shiver from her sight. It would kill him if he had to tell Tifa the complete and utter truth on why she was looking for him. Oapic really was all for peace, and she had been aiming to kill Tifa. Oapic saw Tifa as competition, which was something Cloud did not want. For, inorder to restore peace within the clans, Crystaline and Mako were supposed to pair and Forest and Pyro. Cloud sighed as his hand rested against a carving of his beloved Father. ' They ' were the ones to establish this marriage peace off before the four were even born. The carving moved, earning a small gasp from Tifa as the stone door gave way, allowing them into a large carvern. Orbs of light became luminous, allowing little light, but enough to see.

" Wow... " Tifa breathed as the orbs reflected in her crimson pools. It seemed that the cavern was completely crystalized with sparkling dew droplets. The sight was truely breath taking.

" Oh my god! This is...beautiful! " Tifa exclaimed with a huge smile. Cloud smirked as they continued walking in. Looking up Cloud looked to the ceiling before sighing. He stretched out his wings and took flight, a rush of air left behind. He pulled a few roots from the ceiling, allowing some moonlight to creep in and shine through. It seemed to have lit up an alter in the center. A stone tablet stood out underneath it. Tifa's head tilted to the side as she looked at it before walking up to it and placing her hand on it. Her eyes widend as a sudden memory flashback hit her.

Flashback+

A baby with dark brown eyes lay silent on the stone tablet, its cries long gone and silent. It was having difficulty breathing. A concerned young woman stood with her hands clasped together as she watched from the alter. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she silently watched her baby's breaths slow to a stop.

" Please...I beg of you...save my baby...please! " the woman fell to her knees, her hands clasping her head. A man who stood to the side of her gently held her, tears streaming down his own cheeks. A beautiful woman clad in red robes and armor walked up to the tablet.

" I can save her...but she will not remain...normal " the woman looked into their eyes, her crimson ones glowing. The parents bit their lips as they looked at their baby with sadden eyes. They were silent, contemplating their answer.

" I need an answer! " she breathed, smoke rising from her mouth.

" Pyro... " a man walked up to her, clad in black robes and armor. His green eyes glowed warningly.

" I need your answer, for I cannot help your daughter unless you tell me now. If she dies, she's gone " the woman sighed, her arms crossing.

" Yes...we'll do anything ".

" Alright, we'll save her. On one condition " the man said as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. The parents looked up, their eyes brimming with hope.

" You must keep the secrets of our race and our home to yourselves...otherwise, we will claim your daughter back to her roots " the man's eyes flickered from green to blue. Another woman clad in white and a man in Green nodded their head.

" Do we have a deal? " the man held out his clawed hand, shaking the human's hands.

" You have our gratitude dragon...your name? " the man asked lightly.

" I am Mako, this is Pyro, she will be helping your child. That is Crystal and Forest. So, you swear on pain of death that you keep to yourself our secret? " Mako asked, his hand still held out. The human male extended his hand and shook Mako's. The man smiled, showing rows of teeth. Pyro walked up to the baby girl before placing a hand over the forhead and whispering a chant as wind filled the cavern. The baby suddenly lit up with life and began to cry, her eyes turning a dark crimson red. Pyro slit her wrist before placing it to the infant's mouth, allowing her to drink. The infant was flooded by life and power, her cries stopping and her heart pounding strong. After a few moments, Pyro lifted her wrist to her own mouth and healed it. She then lifted the child into her arms before smiling, showing her canines, but the smile was in no way scary.

" What is her name? " she asked softly as the girl began to fall asleep.

" T...Tifa Lockhart ".

" Then may she forever have the strength and protection of a dragon ". Pyro had no clue that she really would once she grew up. Because not everyone can keep a promise so tasteful and juicy. Who could've guessed that it would get out?

Mako and Forest held the stone tablet shut as it pounded against them. Both men were proving to find it difficult to keep them closed.

" Who could've guessed that humans would betray us? " Mako asked bitterly, his green eyes flashing. He growled low and deep.

" Perhaps...they did not mean to...maybe it slipped out...maybe they were threatened to tell ".

" Maybe they were bribed by human greed " Pyro hissed, her arms crossing. Crystal bit her lower lip.

" We should have our ' children ' escape. They know not of this form that we take. They think of us as pure Dragons. What would they do if they found out they were just like us? They would lose all sense of security...we should at least tell our chosens to become the next dragon for a new generation " Crystal suggested, her purple eyes now white with fear. Mako roared as the stone began to get hot with a liquid specialy made for them.

" Pyro...go and pay a visit to the Lockharts " he commanded. She nodded, and took off to the ceiling, escaping through the opening at top. She then flew to the Lockharts to confront them. Knocking down their front door, Pyro strode in angrily.

" LOCKHART! " she roared, her anger consuming her into flames. The family of three hid behind a small shelter, away from the dragoness's rage.

" You did not keep your promise! Surrender the child! " she pointed to them, her crimson eyes turning black. They made no attempt to surrender Tifa, instead they held onto her. Pyro roared again, her beautiful womanly figure going scaley as she turned into a huge dragon.

" IF YOU WILL NOT SURRENDER HER TO ME THAN FINE! SHE WILL RETURN TO HER ROOTS ONCE SHE MEETS ONE WHO MAKES HER REALIZE WHO SHE REALLY IS! I PROMISE, YOUR GREED WILL BE YOUR OWN DEMISE! " her transformation had destroyed the house. Pyro took off and returned to the Elder's halls.

End+

Tifa gasped as she took her hand back from the stone tablet. She let out a long and slow sigh. She looked up and saw Cloud clearing the ceiling of vines. Tifa sat on the tablet before whistling. Cloud looked down and saw her beckoning him. He drifted to the floor slowly.

" Your race...Mako right? " she waited until he nodded before continueing, " well...you get along with the Pyro race right? "

" Yeah ".

" So...if the Pyro destined to be the next dragon was a girl...would that mean that Mako and Pyro would be together? " she asked, trying to be nonchalent. Cloud smiled.

" Thats exactly what the Forest and Crystaline were afraid of. Mixing the rage of a Pyro and all abilities with the best dragon warrior. They feared that the two races would join together and destroy those who appointed peace. But, Father and Pyro Mother were the best of friends. They didn't want Forest and Crystal thinking such an idea would occure because it would scare them. I don't know what would happen if the Pyro's chosen one was a girl, so I couldn't honestly answer that...why do you ask? "

" ... What about them? You said that they were pure dragons...are you certain? " Tifa asked, ignoring his question. Cloud's calm expression disappeared into an angry one.

" Your questioning the knowledge passed down for hundreds of years to my people? I will hear no such spewage of bullshit coming from a human " his eyes narrowed dangerously. Tifa's own eyes narrowed, being in this place brought a new part of her to life. She stood up and walked the short distance to him before landing a solid punch to his chest. But what really surprised her, was...it had forced him to be sent flying, until he used his hands and feet to grip onto the ground. Cloud's eyes were widend with shock as he stared at her, his mouth a little hung open, his teeth growing to fight back. He started to laugh manically.

" You do not want to start a fight with me little one...especially not in here ".

" I don't care what that is supposed to mean, but its a pretty sorry excuse for a threat " Tifa scowled as she balled her fist and moved into a fighter stance. Cloud's eyebrows raised in amusement before laughter filled his lungs yet again. She wanted to fight in here with him, then so be it. For she didn't understand that when two species of dragons, a male and female fought at the alter it meant they were ready for any trial in the future together. This fight, would bind them for life, she would be forever...his mate.

" I'm telling you Tifa, you really don't want to fight me, especially not here " he smirked as he extended his claws. Tifa ignored the fact that she very may be staring death in his handsome face. Tifa held her fists close to her face, her legs tense, ready to kick and defend. Cloud's wings opened to full extend, the moonlight shining on the scales, causing them to glitter. His horns moved up, showing a menacing look. If her flashback was true, then Cloud would be the one to show her back to her roots of life.

' Show me the way of the dragon ' Tifa thought silently to herself as she charged at him.

-+-+

Oapic breathed in slowly as she used the reflection of a stream to check on her looks. Suddenly vines encircled her and tied her limbs together. Oapic struggled to break free before blowing ice upon the plants, causing them to crystalize and break.

" Ivy dear, you must be joking " Oapic turned to face her foe/ friend. A woman with green hair and light green eyes emerged from the plant life. Her robes made mostly out of mother nature.

" Your looking well Oapic " she purred lightly. Oapic smiled sluggishly. Ivy smirked as a plant circled around her wrist like a loving snake.

" Hmph. I see you can keep track of your Mako boy oh so well " Ivy continued to smirk as the words left her lips silkily. Oapic looked up.

" What do you mean ? "

" I mean, your going to lose him to a Pyro woman ".

" Psh...please. The only one I'm worried about is that human girl ". Ivy began to laugh, and laugh hard.

" You idiot. She IS the Pyro woman ".

" WHAT?! "

-+-+

So far, she had blocked every single one of Cloud's blows. He would be impressed, but he was holding back.

" Whats the matter Mako boy? Afraid to hit a girl?! " Tifa yelled in fustration. She could sense he was holding behind. But as long as he did, the ritual of binding wouldn't count. But she was not making this easy on him. She wouldn't give in, nor would she move to fight somewhere else.

" Come on! You were more fearsome when I put you in a dress! " Tifa hissed as she blocked another hit. She then ducked down low and swiped his feet out from under him. She then let a solid kick hit him in the stomach. Cloud coughed up blood, that hurt bad. She wasn't holding back anything, something in her system wouldn't let her. It was no wonder she had killed that one guy, it was his fault. He was the one to have taught her how to fight. She kicked him again, causing him to slide across the cold stone ground, into the wall. Cloud stood, his balance not completely with him as he swayed. He growled darkly and wiped his mouth of blood.

" No more games " he whispered with a growl, causing his voice to sound crazy and dangerous. Cloud moved until his hands were firmly on the ground along with his feet, a pouncing stance. Tifa watched him carefully, sure to keep her eyes focused. He smiled, showing his fangs.

" Lets see how fast you can track me " he snickered as he suddenly disappeared. Tifa looked all around, since when could he go invisable?! No...not invisable. She remembered him mentioning one of his abilities, agility and speed. He was moving so fast she couldn't keep up. Spinning around, she listened for the wooshing sounds. Something scraped along her arm, and she screamed in pain. Looking down she saw a long gash running from her shoulder to her elbow. Gritting her teeth she held her arm and looked around.

" You have abilities I cannot cope with, so how is this fair?! " she screamed into the emptyness. She heard his laughter behind him, but when she turned he wasn't there.

" The way of the Dragon is never fair. You asked for a fight, so I'm giving you one ". Tifa turned and punched thin air, trying anything to get him. Her crimson orbs shifted periodically, looking for him. She focused so much on finding him that he soon appeared as nothing more than a blur. It wasn't much, but she'd take it. She ducked when she saw him coming again, which surprised him even more, but what probably scared him the most was when she turned around, his back still facing her, and she sucked in air deeply before spitting flames back out. That was what probably scared her the most as well.

" How...how did I...? " she asked herself quietly. Suddenly she was sent flying, and pinned to the stone tablet. Her strength had been sapped away from the fight and from the shock. Before she could scream to be released, his lips consumed her's in a searing kiss. Cloud then released her hands which he had pinned and was satisfied when they moved to his shoulders, her nails digging painfully into the skin until it broke. His tongue forced her lips apart, the two having a small battle once again. His hands moved to the end of her shirt before lifting it and breaking their kiss for but a moment. His mouth moved from her lips to her chin down to her pulse line. Tifa could feel his teeth extend and curved against her skin until the sharp points bit down hard. She whimpered and thrashed like an animal trying to escape its predator. His clawed hands moved to the waistline of her jeans before tugging on them harshley. He split them down the side before ripping them completely off her. Tifa made a small mewing noise in protest but was silenced by his growl.

-+-+

Oapic growled darkly as she expanded her wings.

" Well I'm certainly not going to let that little human girl spoil my mate! " she hissed and took flight. Ivy laughed again before following her.

" You really think Cloud will let you get near this girl? "

" He wasn't even aware just how close I came to killing her ".

" Yes, but of course. But you decided to play innocent when you could've just killed her. Your a fool you know that ? " she asked with a smile. Oapic growled, her eyes flickering from white to purple and back.

" I wonder where Vincent is " she answered distastefully. Ivy smiled.

" He thinks he's safe inside the volcano, and he's right. Right now, I cannot go near it, but I know his plans...you just worry about your little rain cloud " Ivy giggled as she flew in a different direction. Oapic gritted her teeth angrily and pushed her wings to flap harder.

-+-+

Tifa arched into Cloud's touch, her will completely surrendered. His extended claw skimmed lightly down the valley of her breast and down to her stomach as his tongue battled her's. His claw continued until it reached her nest of curls. She moaned as his fingers dipped lower before rubbing her bud lightly. Tifa bucked her hips beneath him, her nails raking along his back. He released her mouth before leaving a wet trail from his tongue down to her breast before taking the hardend nipple into his mouth. Tifa gasped and bit her lower lip, her fingers entwining in his golden spikes. A moan gurgled in her throat as her body tensed beneath him. She forced his head back to her lips before kissing him hard. Cloud's free hand cupped her cheek gently as he carefully withdrew his claws from her precious flower. His body alligned with her's, pinning her to the tablet again. He stopped kissing her for a few moments before clicking his teeth together, instructing her to look at him.

" Tifa...I have no intention of stopping this time ".

" I...I know... "

" So, I'm going to need you to not be afraid of me " he whispered as he nuzzled her face, his eyes flickering to their deadly green. Tifa nodded as her long slender legs wrapped around his waist. He smirked as his right wing, with is softer more velvet side, rubbed gently against her thigh up to her hip. Tifa shivered as the trail left a cooling sensation across her skin.

" I'm yours " was all she could manage to say before his mouth came crashing down against her's. His hips slammed into her's, his hardend member greeted by the hot silk of her as her body adjusted to him. Tifa arched her chest into him, their bodies rocking together against the harsh stone. Tifa breathed heavily in his mouth, moaning with each thrust. Cloud's claws traced her sides before hooking under her knee. He carefully pushed it up before placing it over his shoulder. Cloud let go of her lips before hoovering over her pulse line, his fangs extended. Cloud wrapped his hand around the back of her head before moving her head back, extending her pulse line. Beads of sweat formed on top of her skin. Cloud opened his mouth wide, before sinking his teeth deep into her flesh, blood spilling down his chin. Tifa's teeth clenched together as her eyes squeezed shut. Another moan escaped from her throat as his hips slammed harder into her own. She could feel the ball in her womb coiling tighter and tighter by the second. She thought she would explode at any given moment. Until it did explode, sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. Her body convulsed and shivered, as she felt herself being lifted up. Cloud was holding her tightly to his chest, his fangs still in her neck. His tail brushed against her thigh before removing her leg from his shoulder and placing it around his hip once again. His claws lightly raked along her spine, leaving white welts. He retracted his teeth from her flesh, his lips brushing against her ear. Tifa opened her eyes, a confused look on her face as he spoke into her ear.

" Draconis le pre-temp da-u te foi. Sheminish say-coi oh dan e ".

" What does that mean? " she began to say but suddenly all air was cut off from her lungs. No hand was clmaped around her throat either, it was by some invisable force. Tifa's nails dragged painfully across his shoulders, begging for air as her blood boiled inside her body. She couldn't scream, couldn't beg for his help. But he was the one causing it...why was he doing such a thing? Suddenly all she knew was a blissful darkness.

-+-+

Cloud layed Tifa's body back against the stone, watching her chest rise and fall in sleep's embrace. He pulled himself away from her before slipping back into his clothes and drapping her clothes over her. Then he waited silently and patiently, his tail swishing against the ground as he leaned against the tablet. His eyes wandered back over to Tifa's face, a smile forming on her lips.

' She must be dreaming well ' Cloud smiled gently as he used a claw to wipe a few strands of hair from her face. He yawned as he stood up and stretched before crossing his arms and looking at the door. Few moments later, it burst open. Oapic stood there at the door, wings expanded in fury, her eyes white with anger. Her eyes widend as she saw Cloud and sleeping Tifa at the alter.

" You...you have ruined your race! You have ruined the pureness of your blood and race! She is not a dragon! She cannot be your chosen mate! It is forbidden! I am your chosen one! Not her! " Oapic screetched angrily, her wings rustling, claws flexing. Cloud bared his fangs at her before a manicle smile formed on his lips.

" All she needs is the soul of a dragon and she's set. And I spy with my eyes a dragon soul right in front of me ". Everything was perfectly set, blood taken, weakend by a powerful being, Tifa one the tablet of sacrifice. Oapic's anger suddenly vanished as she back away from the Mako. All he needed now was her soul and to give his blood to Tifa. That would be all it would take to transform Tifa into a Mako like himself.

A/N: Wow. Can you say long? Anyway, I have to go, Trinity Blood is on. And I love this show! Reviews please


	9. So much for sibling love

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

" You...you wish to fight me...here? " Oapic tried to buy time, but stalling wasn't something she was good at.

" This room no longer holds that meaning when someone is upon the alter. You know this " Cloud cracked his knuckles as he advanced towards her. Oapic laughed nervously.

" Surely you won't harm an innocent girl " she placed her back against a wall. Making a break for the door would be suicide on her behalf. Every dragon knew that in a battle, you are to never show your back to the opponent.

" Innocent? I do hope your not refering to yourself ".

" Cloud, why would you choose a human? It is her kind that locked you up. Her kind that killed everyone she've ever known and cared about. How can you care for someone who is naturally cruel? "

" Shut up Oapic. I could ask you the very same question. How can you care about me when I personally have tried to kill you? Her ' kind ' as she's showed me, not all humans are heartless. But I am. Do you not see Oapic? Tifa is my heart now. So if you wish to kill her, then you kill me. And I can promise you, I do not intend to die so easily, nor does she " Cloud growled as he bent his head slightly down, his horns pointing in her direction. Oapic smiled lightly before the color drained from her face. Cloud bent low to the ground, his claws digging into the soft dirt and loose stone. Using his strength, he launched himself into the air, his scaley wings soaring open to catch him as he flew towards her. Oapic gave up the futile attempt to hide, and took to the sky.

-+-+

Vincent dodged the missles of lead as he leaped from tree to tree. The random shouts of his poachers reached his ears. He hissed, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. He turned his head as he landed on a branch, awaiting for his prey. He may not be a Mako, but that didn't mean he was helpless. He waited in the darkness of the leaves until they crossed the clearing. Vincent's eyes widend, these people were the very same to have supposedly killed every single Mako, except his dear friend. He bit his lower lip as he slowly began to creep back, perhaps he could get away before they even noticed him. All he would have to do was slip away unnoticed and fly far into the sky.

" It's in that tree right there! Get it! "

' Oh, shit...hey...I'm not an " it ". Jackass ' Vincent hissed in his mind as he backflipped from the rain of bullets. His claws dug into the grass as he spun around quickly.

" Oh man, just my luck to find a Pyro with full lengths of horns. Aren't you a pretty sight boy? Come here little Anthro " a thinner man beckoned him closer.

" Whats the matter Jake? Gonna catch another Anthro cause you miss having the Mako around so much? " a fat man laughed as he aimed the gun. Vincent's eyes narrowed, his crimson orbs flickering black.

" I have really good luck with tracking down the rare ones. What beautiful red eyes this one has " Jake laughed. He held up a length of chains with cuffs at the end.

" Oh hell no. You are not capturing me " Vincent growled as he backed away from them.

" Oh? And what makes you say that? "

" This... " Vincent sucked in a huge gulp of air, before spitting black flames back out. It hit a few of the hunters, and their skin melted off the very bone. They screamed in pain as Vincent took to the sky, only to have his own agony bring him spiraling back down.

-+-+

Tifa's eyes cracked open slowly, but not to a friendly sight. They shot open in fear as Oapic and Cloud were locked onto one another, their claws tearing eachother apart. She quickly slipped her clothes that lay on top of her back on. She bit her lower lip as blood dripped from the high distance down to a few paces from her feet. She had never seen this side of Cloud, the part of him that was so vicious and terrifying. And Oapic was no picnic. She had lost the look of shear innocence and peace, now to be replaced by the jealous rage and vengeful emotions. Tifa blinked, perhaps the power of Mako and the ' oh so peaceful ' Crystalline, were more perfectly matched than anyone could see. Oapic was willing to fight for her rightful place next to Cloud. While Cloud was ready to fight for Tifa. Tifa frowned, it was her that interrupted the flow of natural things. She closed her eyes before looking up and watched the bloodshed for a few more seconds.

" ENOUGH! " her voice carried all through the hall, catching the attention of both anthro's. The two stopped fighting and looked down at her tiny form. Oapic looked back up at Cloud, noticing his gaze still locked onto Tifa's. Her white eyes flashed a poisoness purple as her fist sailed up and collided hard against his chin. Cloud spiraled backwards, his wings catching him. He glared at her with his mako green eyes, blood streaming past his fangs and down his chin. Growling he sailed back up before colliding against her, full force and mass, knocking her from the sky. She spiraled into the stone wall, where her spine snapped in two as she slid down to the ground. Weakend, she looked up to see Cloud dive bombing straight for, his talons glistening with blood that had been spilled between the two of them. Tifa jumped back as his claws met her flesh, sinking in deep as she roared in rage, pain, and fear.

" Cloud stop! " Tifa screamed, hesitantly reaching towards him. He couldn't hear her, the blood pounding in his ears was far to strong. The urge and lust to kill was boiling within him, the need to see her die, to rip her heart out and hold it in front of her...while it still beat. He ripped, tore, and shred, his eyes growing into a menacing green as his features became sharper, his horns growing dangerously. His tail whipped to the side like an angry cat with a scratching post, a very messy scratching post. Tifa screamed at him again, a gurgled scream of anger, what she was saying he didn't know, nor did he care. She should be proud of his skills, his need to protect her, at any cost.

" Cloud STOP! " Tifa threw a hard punch into his cheek, sending him flying off. The man she had fallen for seemed to be completely demolished. Standing a few feet away from her was the chaotic monster which she feared. She remembered the stories her grandmother used to tell her, about these creatures, how they could kill you with stares and mere blinks. Tifa stood protectively over Oapic, her arms extending to full stretch.

" Enough...leave her be " Tifa said shakily, this was something very dangerous and stupid. Oapic whimpered in pain behind her as she tried to move, her spine had not healed, and it seemed her left wing had been broken in the ruckus. Cloud's eyes narrowed, they were still green, a bad omen. Tifa's heart skipped a beat as she swallowed the lump forming within her throat. But she didn't back down, she refused.

-+-+

Vincent winced as he looked at the steel spear lodged into his wings, chains attached. He gasped in pain as he tried to move it.

" Stupid fire breather " Jake grumbled as he yanked the chains hard. Vincent hissed, he refused to whine.

" Those men are easily replaced, Jake. We need to get something in his mouth " Thomas grunted as he ripped his entire sleeve of his shirt before balling it up and shoving it into Vincent's mouth. He gagged, the cloth didn't choke him or anything, but he loved the taste of human sweat and blood as much as the next dragon. He dared not breathe through the rag, nor set it aflame still within his mouth. Cuffs were placed along his wrists and ankles, locking them together as giant tears in his wings were made. Vincent howled in pain, his roar echoing over the entire forest. Crimson tears ran from the corners of his eyes, it hurt so bad. His teeth clamped together, causing the juices from the cloth to spill into his mouth, as they ripped through more scales and membrane. He wasn't strong enough to pursue this, he couldn't take much more of it.

' Cloud...I am not as strong as I led on to be...I cannot survive...I am...sorry my friend...'

-+-+

Tifa's eyes were wide with surprise as Cloud's claws twisted within her chest. Out of her mouth spilled her life force, blood, onto the stone floor, dribbling down her chin and throat. She couldn't believe he just did that, but he did. His green eyes menacing, his smile cruel, he had done it. His hand was solidly within her ribcage, her beating heart growing faint. He continued to smile and glare at her until the smile became less cruel, until it was nothing more than an expression of regret and fear. Crystal clear blue eyes replaced the harsh green ones, as Cloud regained himself.

" T...Tifa? "

" Ngh..."

" Tifa! " Cloud ripped his hand free and caught her before she could fall upon the floor. Shaking, Cloud held her within his grasp, not believing what he himself had just done.

" No...I...ugh...Tifa...no...I'm...I'm sorry, I...I "he got tongue tied, couldn't speak, didn't know what to say. Tifa's eyes began to shut slowly, her heart began to stop as her body stopped functioning. Oapic seemed to have limped away during his distress, causing him to be on his own. Shaking his head violently, he holsted her up before running up to the alter, he only had one chance at this, and he was gonna do this right. He slammed his claws deep into the stone tablet as he whispered the acient tongue of old, he would do this right. Even if this was the last thing he would be alive for, he would do this right. His body collapsed into a heap over her's, his breathing stopped as his spirit left his body and sailed into the stars. His family was there, all looking at him sadly. His niece ran up to him and grabbed his leg tightly.

" Uncle...please...stop all this fighting...come here with us...and bring daddy to ".

" Little one...my life on earth is yet to be complete...I have found a mate who I love, and I must save h...did you say daddy? " Cloud picked her heavenly form close to him. She nodded before wipping her tears away.

" Daddy is still on the earth with you...' Father ' says the time of the dragons are up. That we are nothing now but profit ...that is why we no longer live...and you are here now...but why? "

" Sephiroth...he's ...he's still alive? "

" Uncle, please answer my question ".

" I...I need a dragon's soul to put within her, are there any Pyro's that have passed on? "

" She may have my power, Cloud ".

" V...Vincent...no...oh by the elders no...you...you cannot be here... " Cloud reached out to his former comrad. Vincent smiled weakly as he placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

" My time has ended, yours has not...give those humans one last taste of a legendary being...before there is none of us left " he whispered as power flowed within him. Cloud took a deep breath and felt flames heat his blood as his spirited was forced back into his body. His eyes shot open as he looked down at Tifa's lifeless form. She had already begun to grow cold, her skin pale from lack of oxygen, her eyes dark. Cloud leaned down before kissing her lips gently, his tongue probing her mouth open. The fire escaped him and breathed life into her. Tifa sat up, knocking him backwards, as air forced itself in and out of her lungs. She coughed violently, spitting up blood and sparks. The wound in her chest began to heal before her very eyes as Cloud's strong arms closed around her, his face burrowing in her neck.

" I'm so sorry " he whispered sincerely against her skin. Tifa could speak as a new pain enveloped her, rippling across her back, feet, hands, and hips.

-+-+

Tifa screamed in agony as she shoved Cloud away before curling into herself. Why did it hurt so badly? Was she dying again, or was this some cruel joke? It seemed as though her gums exploded as fangs burst through them, the copper taste of blood filling her mouth. That distracted her for all but a few seconds as bones ripped from her spine, becoming flesh as they expanded. Something jutted out from the back of her hips towards her bottom, and it grew, whipping around dangerously. Her figner nails popped off with sickening noises, as did her toe nails before claws replaced them. The cresent talons shown dully, for they had just grown and were relatively soft. She whimpered as the membrane of scales on her back fluttered weakly. Tears leaked from her eyes as she curled her knees into her chest, sobbing hard.

" What did you do to me? " she cried. Cloud staggered back to her side, that blow had been pretty hard.

" I did what I could " he answered passively.

" You fool " a growl repsonded. Cloud looked around, as a figure emerged, one he had not seen in a long long time.

" B...brother? " Cloud's spirits lifted as he looked at the form of his brother, who he thought was dead. Sephiroth glared at him, one wing expanding. Tifa stood up, her legs seemed to be able to withstand her weight. Cloud rushed into his elder brother's arms, he had missed him so much.

" Sephiroth...your alive...I'm... " he wasn't able to finish as Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

" Little brother, you fool. What have you done? "

" What? What do you me... "

" Look what you've done! You have just shown these retched humans how to create anthros! You have just shown them how to make us into complete slaves..."

" But...they didn't see ".

" It does not matter...they can guess now. I knew it was deadly for our ' Fire Mother ' to give her blood to a dying infant, the girl has lived...now you turned her into one of us...do you realize, that she now holds the key for these humans? They will no longer see her as who she used to be, they will see her as profit. For her children can have the choice of normal life, or anthro...I do hope your proud of yourself " Sephiroth growled as he flung his younger sibling across the hall.

" Humans are none to brilliant brother, they won't figure it out. They don't care to...they would rather...oh no...you...your the traitor...you told them where the hall of the elders are...you already explained how anthros work...your the one...brother...why? " Cloud's eyes grew sad as he stumbled unto his feet. Tifa's eyes were wide, since she had spoken to Cloud often, she understood what he meant. Sephiroth laughed now.

" Why? Why?! Because...little brother...I despise you...I despise how you are the chosen one...why it was you that ' Father ' chose. Why not me? I am stronger, I'm a better leader! I have better skills than you! I asked him myself, why, why indeed...and do you know what he told me? My heart wasn't strong enough. Yours is no better, you crumble for a mere mortal girl...well...now deformed mortal. So to prove that my heart is indeed strong enough, I got rid of everything I cared about ... "

" You killed your own family...your daughter, your mate... "

" It wasn't enough...I needed to lose...my little brother...the last thing that was kept close to my heart, against my will. But, you didn't die, you fought against them, and lived. I thought for sure that the camp would kill you, but it did not. I had hoped that this girl would kill you, but she did not...well, I guess I have one more option left...to kill you myself and gain your ability. I will become the next dragon elder, even if it kills me... "

" Your insane, Sephiroth. Let me help you get better ".

" I'm feeling fine...I will feel even better once I have your blood within my grasp ".

" So much for sibling love " Cloud growled as he stepped back, his body sheilding Tifa's.

A/N: Did you miss this story? Or did you forget? Meh, good news, I updated. Well, I certainly had a good winter break, to bad it ends after tomorrow. That suxs, but hey, good news, my birthday is janurary 11th. Want to make me smile? Send me a personal message wishing me a happy birthday and it'll make the day better. XD . Anyway, suspense time! If you don't remember whats happening, re-read the story cause don't ask me to explain. Enjoy the update, I'll try to finish it.


	10. A bitter sweet revenge

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Sephiroth howled a roar, letting it echoe throughout the chamber. Cloud recoiled as his wings bent low. Sephiroth smirked evilly as he dug his talons into his palm, cutting the skin and letting his blood spill to the floor. Raising it back, he used his reflexes to stretch out and slap Cloud across the face, his blood smearing over his face.

" I challenge you, little brother, to a dueling thorn...do you wish to accept? " his smirk grew as Cloud looked at him in shock.

" I refuse " he growled back. Sephiroth shook his head before moving with lightning speed to Tifa's side, his hand curling around her throat tightly. Tifa's hands tried to pry him off her, but she was to drained for a 'monster' his size.

" Then I guess I shall take the life which you have just given. "

" No...fine...I accept " Cloud bowed his head in defeat. He sliced open his palm, letting his own blood run freely onto the floor before reaching for his brother's. Their hands met, blood mingled, and a new scent filled the air. Tifa gasped as Sephiroth released her and began walking to the center of the changing room. Tifa glanced around as the stone walls lit up and began shifting with illuminated symbols. Her eyes shifted around in the activity before they landed on Cloud, who was on his knees in front of her. Tifa crouched down and looked at him. His arms snaked around her and he held her closely to him.

" Tifa...nothing is more important then what I say to you now...I need to hear it...I need you to tell me that you accept me, that you care for me...that...as you mortals say...that you l...l...lo...love me...I need you to mean it..."

" What is this ' dueling thorn? ' Tell me " she cooed, her palms holding his face to her's. His misty blue eyes were jade green, turning darker as he gazed at her. Her crimson orbs looked at him sadly, wishing to know what it was.

" Think of two thorned roses...growing within the same pot...what do they usually do?"

" I don't understand..."

" Think about it...just think about it...Tifa..."

" I love you Cloud " she smiled meakly, her truth and honesty in her voice as she kissed his lips softly. The room stopped shifting, the symbols still glowed brightly. Cloud stood, his arms still protectively around Tifa, his now emerald eyes staring in Sephiroth's cold jade. Cloud released her slowly, hanging onto her hand momentarily before letting go and turning away from her. His wings stretched out protectively, sheilding her from his brother's gaze. He growled, baring his canines before hissing. Sephiroth chuckled darkly before crossing his arms.

" Its amazing what the simple heart can cause you, isn't it? "

" How would you know, brother dear? You killed your family, you have no heart. "

" Ah yes, of course. Such a horrible horrible insult. "

" It wasn't an insult, I was hoping to shed some light on how cruel you have really become " Cloud began walking to the center, his moves gracious and catlike, cautious even.

' What do two thorned roses do when they grow within the same pot? ' Tifa pondered until the realization hit her. She had seen two roses growing in a same pot, their thorns and stems entangled until one was choked of its life. There could be only one.

-+-+-+

Sephiroth and Cloud circled eachother in a deadly lock.

" Would you like to know something? " Sephiroth asked.

" Depends what that is. "

" You will not be able to beat me. "

" Don't get so confident. "

" I have a right. After all, I did drink the blood of our elders. "

" You did what? "

" It was I who took them down...it was I who murdered them, I took their strength, their secrets, by taking their blood. "

" You bastard " Cloud roared as he charged at his elder brother. Their hands locked as they tried to force one another off their feet, their talons digging into the other's knuckle.

" All elder dragon blood flows within my veins."

" Yeah, except you've missed one."

" Really? Who? "

" Me " Cloud growled fiercely as he used a full extertion of his strength to send his brother flying backwards. Sephiroth caught himself in mid fall, allowing his feet to skim the ground before landing gracefully. He chuckled darkly as he extended his arm outwards.

" Bring me your worst little brother. " Cloud growled darkly as he flexed his claws, his knees bending to spring forward. Sephiroth glided towards him as Cloud leapt forward, their bodies slamming into one another, twirling and twisting as they took flight. Tifa backed away, they looked like two eagels fighting for dominance, except a hell of alot more scarier. She flinched as their talons tore at eachother's skin. Blood sprayed the acient walls, covering the symbols. Suddenly, Cloud was slammed back into the earth, the stone floor cracking around him from the impact. Sephiroth remained in the air, his one wing flapping easily. He laughed as he flew higher, taunting Cloud further. The younger Mako staggered to his feet, his wings flapping lightly, his tail swishing like an angry cat. He rolled his head to each side, a large crack resulted from both. His emerald eyes narrowed dangerously as he projected himself into the air. He thrusted his head in Sephiroth's direction, the action surprised his brother, for he expected more slashing of the claws. Sephiroth narrowled dodged the horn attack, all it managed to do was graze his side. Sephiroth growled.

" Going barbaric, are we? "

" Call it, refering to our better nature " Cloud answered, his voice a mix of normalty and deepness. He sprung forward again, a fiercesom roar erupting from his throat.

-+-+-+

The sounds of flesh and bone ripping apart filled the forest. Jake and Thomas cleaned their sharpened knives on the thigh of their pants.

" Whew...you two, you will carry the goods while the other's dispose of the body " Jake sighed with content as he looked down upon the fallen Pyro. They removed his horns viciously, his wings were completely ripped off, and his talons and canines were torn out. Blood stained the grass as Vincent lie still.

" Be careful you bumbling idiots, or it'll be your head! " Thomas growled as his enormous stomach bounced with each breath that he inhaled. The minions followed their instructions, until one of them screamed loudly in pain.

" What is it? " Jake asked running over. One of the poachers was cradling his bleeding left hand.

" I don't know sir. I dropped my gun in these bushes here, and when I reached to grab it, something grabbed me and tore up my hand " the man whined. Jake grabbed the pistole upon his belt before pointing it at the bushes and using its nozzel to push aside the branches. Nothing was there. Jake rolled his eyes and sheathed his gun before shaking his head.

" Are you sure you didn't cut your hand up by the sharpness of the branches? " he asked, a bit annoyed.

" Sir, something ' grabbed ' me. G-R-A-B-B-E-D me. Bushes cannot grab."

" Well, there seems to be nothing there, so I cannot believe your story. "

" Well then, how about some evidence? " a voice growled darkly before leaping from the bushes and pounding Jake into the ground. Jake looked up into the blue eyes of a wolf before they turned moonlit yellow.

" Do you miss me? " Zack asked coldly as he lunged down, his teeth tearing out Jake's throat. Blood sprayed the air and across his face. Zack looked up, blood dripping from his lips, to the other poachers and Thomas. He stood quickly, stretching out his claws.

" You don't know how badly I've wanted to do that...you...your next " he pointed in Thomas' direction.

" Catch the mutt " Thomas ordered indifferent of his partner's sudden death. The poachers looked from the corpse to the wolf, undecided of what to listen to, instinct or man? Zack smirked as he snapped his fingers. Several wolves jumped out from the bushes, their forms of hybrid people. All the wolves growled as the men quaked.

" One thing about wolves...my man...we never hunt alone."

-+-+-+

Sephiroth had unlimited energy, while Cloud was quickly losing his. He had already fought Oapic before this battle, fought with Tifa, brought her back, and claimed her his own all in one day in less than three hours. Sephiroth had been resting for who knew how long, it was only a matter of time before Cloud gave up completely. His breathing became heavier as he tried once again to surge forward and drag his brother down. Sephiroth dodged and grabbed onto Cloud's wings before throwing him into a wall and watching him slide all the way down.

" Come now Cloud, don't tell me I've let you live this long for nothing! You bore me! " Cloud shook his head violently and struggled to his feet, his energy was wearing very thin now. His vision began to blur as his hand pressed lightly on the back of his head. He felt it sticky with his own blood, his eyes partially closing from his exhaustion. He opened them when he heard the soft landing of a heavier figure in front of him. The hand, quick as lightning, stretched out and grabbed Cloud's throat, squeezing tightly. Cloud's fingers wrapped around his brother's wrist, but that was all he could really do, he was to damn tired. He pressed his claws as hard as he could into Sephiroth's flesh, but it was a weak attempt, and he knew it wouldn't be enough. Sephiroth laughed, he couldn' even leave a welt and that was pathetic.

" You've failed little brother, you've failed everyone and everything. So now, you are mine. " A sharp stinging sensation burst from Cloud's neck as he let out a pained cry, his elder blood was slipping away from him. Suddenly Sephiroth let out a strangled cry and withdrew, something tearing at his backside viciously. Cloud opened his eyes weakly and say the soft membrane of Tifa's new wings. Her soft talons were trying their hardest to break through his skin and she knawed persistently.

" Stupid bitch! " Sephiroth swung around and slammed his back into the wall. Tifa whimpered and fell off. Her butt landed harshley on the ground as she looked up to see him arching his hand back, ready to strike. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut as his hand came flying down, but the impact never came with it.

" You will not touch her " Cloud growled angrily, his claws digging into Sephiroth's flesh fiercely. Tifa looked up and saw him, his strength had suddenly returned full force. Sephiroth growled when Cloud tightened his grip, only satisfied when he heard the large snapping sound of the bone. Sephiroth wretched his hand free, ignoring the pain as Cloud's talons ripped the muscle apart, exposing the veins and arteries. He backed away from his younger brother quickly, his keen senses picking up the new anger and aura emitting from Cloud. It was dangerous and vicious, it spoke of certain death and cruelty. Sephiroth glanced from his brother to Tifa, she was the cause of his newly found strength. Cloud picked her up without his gaze leaving his brother.

" Funny, you get serious when fighting for this hybrid bitch, instead of fighting seriously for the deaths of everyone else. "

" Either hold your tongue, or I shall hold it for you " Cloud threatend, his talons clicking together dangerously. Sephiroth smirked lightly as his eyes narrowed. Tifa struggled to her feet, her arms bent together to protect herself from any harm that seemed to escape the battling two. Sephiroth laughed at her futile attempt.

" You best pray that your new additions to your body grow faster, otherwise, you'll be in big trouble by the end of this battle. "

-+-+-+

Oapic stumbled further, her injuries severe, but she would live...if she didn't run into anything else dangerous. She paused in mid-run and listened, her ears perking to the slightest sound. She heard angry growls, tears of cloth and flesh, and the spraying mist of blood. Soil and decomposing filled her nostrils. She held very still as she let her senses stretch out. A wolf pack in mid-kill, very dangerous. She backed away very slowly, careful not to make to much noise, hoping they were to distracted by their blood lust to even notice her scent.

" You don't look so good. " Oapic turned and was faced with a fox, his orange hair tied behind his head as large spikes covered the top of his head. He had line markings under his beautiful emerald eyes. Oapic looked at him and said nothing as she bared her teeth. The fox laughed, he had been hanging upside down on a tree branch. Jumping down he stood to his full height and looked over her.

" I wouldn't be very hostile if I were you, your weak as it is. "

" Go away fox. "

" Name's Reno. And, no, your in my territory. "

" So are those wolves, but I don't see you stopping them " she scowled. Reno winked and smiled.

" Thats because they are my brethren, family, you know? Plus, they asked first. Now, just because I am of fox species, doesn't mean you should take me so lightly. I am pretty dangerous myself. "

" Sure you are, now get out of my way " Oapic extended her talons and swiped them at Reno. He didn't appreciate the rude attitude and caught her hand in mid-swing. Grabbing her wrist tightly, he dragged her through the bushes to wear the angry growls were coming from.

-+-+-+

Zack looked up, his jaws dripping with blood, as Reno came through the branches, dragging a struggling dragon within his grasp. Zack dropped one of the lesser poachers and walked over to his Inu- cousin. Thomas was still alive and tied to a tree, for Zack had a special treat for him. But now he focused his attention on Reno.

" What is it? "

" My senses are not as powerful as yours, but I swear I smell your anthro friend's scent on her " Reno held her tight as Zack tilted his head and sniffed her hair. He drew back and nodded.

" It's Cloud's scent alright, but its hostile...where is he? "

" Bite me " Oapic hissed as he wings stretched out and punctured both men in the shoulder. Reno and Zack growled dangerously before sinking their claws and teeth into her already broken skin. Oapic began to scream, but they did not release her until her screaming went silent. They released her and let her body fall upon the floor.

" Well...now what? " Reno asked, wiping the dragon blood from the corner of his lips. It tasted sweet, but he was no dragon, so it would give him nothing. Zack let the fresh blood continue dripping down his chin and chest as he looked down at her before shaking his head. He turned to Thomas and picked up one of the machines of crossbows with chains.

" You...where do you know the Anthro to be located?"

" I know nothing " Thomas cried, his strength useless as the rest of the pack tore apart his remaining men. Zack growled darkly and loaded the cross bow, ignoring Thomas's cry of fear.

" What...what are you doing? "

" If you are no use to me, why should I keep you alive? "

" But...I...I kept you alive didn't I? Sweet doggy, I made sure you were kept nicely."

" I am no house pet, nor a common dog. You stole my life away from me, and so many before me. Aerith dear, please come here " Zack held the cross bow against his shoulder. Aeris wandered over, her hand lightly touching her mate's shoulder.

" I want to see...show me how they captured Cloud...then I'll see fit the ending. " Aeris nodded before walking the short distance to Thomas and lightly placed her hand on top of his head, her eyes glazing over and becoming white as he mage blood kicked in. Her red ears lay back as if a loud noise struck and her mouth opened to project a screen. The rest of the pack stopped attacking and watched the image starting to form. Suddenly colors flared and the image became a clear memory of Cloud on the ground, his breathing heavy. Men shouted, but no sound was heard. Cloud lifted his head weakly, his eyes moving around before getting to his feet and extending his talons. Then suddenly a hook arrow was shot from a cross bow, lodging into his flesh. The next punctured through the membrane of his wing, and they continued to rain upon him, tearing into his wrists, ankles, wings, shoulders, gut, and thighs. Blood sprayed everywhere as the chains were pulled to bring him to the ground, though he still fought the good fight. The pack covered their blood stained lips with their hands as the hooks tore mercilessly. Zack looked away before walking to Aerith and shook her out of the memory. The images disappeared as her features returned to normal. Zack looked around before coughing for his pack's attention. They looked at him and watched carefully.

" Take a cross bow...everyone. " The pack followed his order and every single member was armed.

" Aim for the wrists, ankles and tear the shit out of his back...I want to hear him scream in agony."

A/N: Wow, I've never been in such a good mood. I have good news everyone, and I think you should be happy for me. I finally understand what " Love" is. I don't wanna hear about " Oh your to young to understand what love is". I wasn't fuckin aware that love had a legal age to express. So, be happy for me, cause I actually have a respectful boyfriend who believes in me, loves me, would do anything to please me. Wow, that rhymed. Anyway, be happy for me cause I love him to death. And yeah, I think he's serious about me because he bought me a dimond necklace. Guys, if you do that to be a player, then damn, you gots to be made of money. I told him I didn't need the necklace, all he did was end up fastening the clasp for me. He makes me happy, and you should thank him. He read this off my computer and said " Finish the chapter, right now. I have to know what happens. " Thank him for the update and thank you for your support.


	11. An end to loyalty

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own FFVII at all. However, this story came into mind and I want to dedicate it to both my Partner DeadlyDragon12, because he's my partner. And to my friend Pinksisa because her birthday is August 17 ( I think ). Anyway, enjoy this story of pure Cloti, filled with steamy action later. If you have a good imagination and a weak stomach, don't read. You've been warned.

One's Soul, is another's Profit

Zack wiped the smeared crimson from above his eyes and mouth. Thomas was no longer reconizable, for he had been torn to mere chunks of flesh with bones protruding every so often. His face was an iron tablet, no emotion protrayed how he felt, but his aura made it clear. He was in a frenzied bloodlust which had yet to be sedated. His pack members drifted back away from him, their toes pointing to dig into the earth, their ears jutted back. Zack glanced at them, the lust making his moonlit eyes turn a hazy silver. He was their leader, and no one would challenge him for that position. For he was a good one, a smart one, and when time called for it, a dangerous one.

"...S...sir?" one of the members squeaked as Zack's eyes drifted over his frame.

" What?" his voice was sharp and cold, like a frozen spear head dripping honey upon one's spine. The pack said nothing as he glared at them, a silent demand of loyalty.

" What are we to do with the body? " Aerith asked quietly, her ears remained flat against her head as her eyes were to the floor, she dared not disrespect him and glare back into his own eyes. Zack walked the small distance to his queen of the pack and lifted her chin gently to meet her lips with his own. The blood upon their tongues mingled and strengthend his lust, but he managed his control and ignored it best he could. Breaking apart he nuzzeled her head with his own before answering to the pack.

" We find our way to the elder halls...from there...we'll wing it."

-+-+-+

Sephiroth slammed Cloud into the wall again, for who knew how many a time? Tifa had lost count as she had tried to prevent these, but ended up being picked off by the elder. She wanted to help, but she was being more useless then needed. She had already managed to make Cloud take her hits four times, because she had gotten in the way. Catching her breath she leaned against the tablet as the two males took to the sky. It wasn't fair, she was weak, he was weak, and Sephiroth didn't know the meaning of mercy. Her body began to give as it whispered ' give up...fade out...just relax'. She refused to listen to it, even though sleep weighed heavily against her mind. She shook herself free as she concentrated on staying conscious. A new goal then filled her, instead of getting in the way for a battle she couldn't possibly help, why not try to master her new form? She needed a teacher, she needed someone to help her. After blinking, she realized that her eyes had drifted close. She didn't struggle this time, for this time, something deeper called to her, a pair of crimson eyes actually. They whispered a lullaby, one which was always whispered as a child to make her sleep...by her imaginary friends she used to have. Tifa's eyes shot open, she never had imaginary friends. Her parents had told her thats what they were, but they were in fact the voices of her...her blood mother. The eyes narrowed, almost as if to smile as her own eyes drifted close.

" You wish to learn...then I shall teach you, my daughter." Tifa's eyes and mind grew heavy as all consciousness faded. Her body slumped forward and fell to the ground lazily.

-+-+-+

The sound of her body clashing to the ground, distracted Cloud. He turned his head as his eyes widend in fear. Sephiroth let out a cruel laugh as his fist connected with Cloud's ribs. Their snapping of bone and senew echoed off the halls as Cloud roared.

" Looks like her feeble body cannot handle the recently activated dragon blood."

" Shut up! " Cloud turned quick, a few more of his ribs breaking as his claws raked across Sephiroth's face. The wound healed almost instantly. The elder brother cracked his neck softly to the side before glaring at him.

" How many times must I teach you...not to hit your elders! " he sent Cloud flying again.

-+-+-+

" In order to understand being a dragon, you must feel their lust...". A lush forest surrounded Tifa, her wings flicking feebly against her spine. She moved around cautiously. Movement caught her eye, jumping from tree to tree until it stopped on a near by branch. The figure was nothing more than mist, until it took the figure of a familiar blond anthro. Cloud flew down and locked his arms around her, his tongue moving across her neckline. Powerful urges pushed at her hips and womb as they grinded helplessly against his own. He purred as his teeth left marks of possession on her bare shoulders.

" You must feel their jealousy...". His arms released her and wrapped around another figure, one she had seen all to shortly, Oapic, and her two whore friends. Anger consumed her, a fierce hatred working its way into her limbs, wanting to rip and tear at these girls' throat.

" You must feel, their power...". The muscles and strength to do such a task filled her, giving her wings and claws strength as her teeth hardend.

" And once you have felt these emotions...you must be able...to control them all...all the time...". Tifa nearly fell backwards as lust,desire,anger,jealousy,power,greed,pride, every single human emotion, tripled its feeling and danger rating. She wanted to kill these women, take what she wanted from Cloud and his body, aquire all that she had ever wanted, challenge someone to a duel...she wanted it all. Shaking her head violently, she pressed her hands tightly to her temples. She had to control herself, she must.

" Control your anger, feel it work its way through your blood...now...direct that anger to your tongue, and speak it...". Tifa forced her anger to her mouth, and flames shot out. Her crimson eyes widend in shock as darker eyes appeared before her. They narrowed as if smiling and blinked softly.

" Now...you are ready."

" That didn't take long."

" You've been unscious for twenty three minutes."

-+-+-+

Tifa's eyes opened slowly as everything came back into focus. She picked herself off the ground and looked for the battling dueo. The elder hall was quiet, to quiet for her liking. She looked for any sign of movement, focusing her weakened energy on her newly developed senses. She looked at the floor which held pools of blood in its cracks. Following the trail she walked into the hall leading to what looked like a resting room for the anthros. There was streams and lush forest, bent trees that could be comfortably slept in. Sharp tree branches which imprisoned Cloud...wait. Tifa's eyes widend as she ran the short distance to to his side. A vicious looking branch was sprouting from his chest, blood dripping down his abs. He was breathing lightly, his eyes closed, his face an broken mask of pain. Tifa touched his face lightly, causing his eyes to jerk open in panic. They settled on her, uneasy, as they drooped back down. He lifted his lips into a silent snarl as he tried to sit up. Tifa stilled him by placing her hand lightly on his shoulder.

" Where is Seph...Seph..."

" Sephiroth. My brother...he's...somewhere...over there...help me up..." he held up his arm weakly in her direction. Tifa bit her lower lip before grabbing his arm gently and giving him the support he needed to stand. The tree branch pinning him down snapped after little effort. He stumbled only for a moment before tearing the tree from his ribcage. Tifa twitched as the sound filled her ears, the sound of muscle tearing, bones breaking and then sewing themselves back together. Cloud grunted against the pain as his eyes scanned the clearing for any signs of his brother...there was nothing. Squinting against the pain and darkness he looked harder, still nothing. A blur of silver then shot past him and hoisted Tifa into the air. She dangled weakly in his arms, his hand cutting off her air supply. Tifa dug her claws hard into his hand and arm, but he was alot more tolerant of pain then she expected. A blur of blonde then shot him into the air and slammed him back down.

" If I see you touch her again...you will wish for death, Sephiroth."

-+-+-+

Zack's ears bent backwards as his eyes traced over the strange markings at the foot of this strange cavern. He lightly traced his claws over the carved symbols and cautiously entered into the mouth. His pack followed hesitantly, the limit of their loyalty rearing its ugly head. This was an ending that he was not looking forward to, but it was one he'd see to the end.

A/N: I need help with this ending, and I'm very stressed.I just lost my job and am coping with it intently. Give me reviews and words of encouragement to make me smile,k? ThankiesAlchemypoetry


End file.
